O Caminho da Perdição
by Camila Parcker
Summary: Um primeiro beijo pode ser o caminho para a perdição. O que é mais importante? Família, dinheiro, amor ou poder?
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: **O Caminho da Perdição**

Autor: Camila Parcker

E-mail: Draco e Gina

Censura: 14

Gênero: Romance/ficção

Sinopse: Um primeiro beijo pode ser o caminho para a perdição. O que é mais importante? Família, dinheiro, amor ou poder?

Nota da autora : Essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic, então peço a ajuda de vocês, com comentários, criticas e idéias.

Beta-Reader: Miss Sadmad

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Meu Primeiro Beijo**

Eu sou Virginia Weasley, eu tenho 17 anos, estou no 7º ano da escola de magia Hogwarts e

decidi escrever as minhas memórias, para ter uma lembrança do grande amor da minha

vida, pois não sei por quanto tempo vou poder tê-lo perto de mim, tocá-lo e amá-lo como

tanto gosto de fazer. Até o 4º ano, pensava que amava Harry Potter o garoto muito famoso no mundo

da magia, mas descobri, que não era amor de verdade, mas sim, só uma carência de caçula de

família grande, que sempre inventa uma paixão para vida não perde a graça. Mas minha vida que

era tão sem graça mudou quando eu percebi um certo loiro de olhos cinzas.

Na verdade ele era a último garoto que eu iria notar, mas como o futuro a Merlim pertence,

foi por ele que eu me apaixonei.

Foi num dia de inverno, ainda tinha 15 anos, estava fazendo muito frio naquela manhã, então eu resolvi não ir a Hogsmeade, fiquei dormindo até mais tarde e quando acordei decidi passear um pouco para vê se eu encontrava o Harry, pois fiquei sabendo que ele também não foi ao passeio. Procurei muito por ele por toda Hogwarts e uma idéia louca passou pela minha cabeça: Me declarar, ou melhor, agarrá-lo! Seria o momento mais emocionante da minha vida, dar o meu primeiro beijo no amor da minha vida. Quando eu finalmente o avistei ao longe percebi que ele estava acompanhado, mas nada demais... Até o seu acompanhante, pior, a sua acompanhante o beijar! Fiquei chocada! Era aquela entojada! Cho Chang! Trocada antes mesmo de ter um relacionamento! Sai dali correndo, sem olhar por onde eu estava, desesperada, até que eu percebi que eu estava na floresta proibida e não sabia o caminho pra voltar pra Hogwarts.

Já estava ficando escuro, foi quando eu vi um vulto, vindo em minha direção. Eu comecei a correr achando que era alguma criatura da floresta, quando eu ouvi uma voz chamando meu nome, cheguei a pensar que fosse o Harry, mas que ilusão... Cheguei perto e era o Malfoy, ainda me lembro até hoje, como eu fiquei confusa, como o Malfoy podia estar atrás de mim, foi quando ele me disse:

Weasley ,vamos eu te levo pra Hogwarts

E porque eu deveria confiar em você, Malfoy?

Porque é sua única escolha .

O que você está pretendendo, Malfoy? Eu sei que você não é de ajudar a ninguém ainda mais a uma Weasley.

Eu estou, sim, pretendendo alguma coisa... Quer mesmo saber o que é?

Aquele seu sorriso malicioso ainda é nítido na minha memória, mas eu muito ingênua e um pouco burra, digamos assim, tive que perguntar! Pra que Merlim!

Quero -eu falei com pura inocência.

Foi quando ele chegou perto de mim e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Instantaneamente, eu senti um calor e ondas de prazer atravessarem meu corpo. Eu senti ele me abraçar, nos dois estávamos se entregando ao beijo, a respiração cada vez mais pesada. Eu percebi que nós dois abrimos a boca e que os nossos lábios estavam bem colados um no outro, beijando e beijando. Eu estava ficando sem ar, mas era tão bom que não queria parar.

Eu nunca tinha beijado um garoto antes. É verdade que eu pensava muito sobre isso. E sonhava com isso freqüentemente, mas nenhum sonho poderia ter me preparado para essa experiência. Parecia que todo meu corpo estava em chamas. Ele percebeu que eu não estava respirando muito e começava a ficar tonta e estava adorando cada momento disso. A minha cabeça girava num turbilhão de emoções que me dava uma quantia tremenda de prazer: o cheiro do cabelo dele, o gosto de sua boca quente e molhada, a sensação de seu corpo junto ao meu.

Ficou sem fôlego, Weasley?

Eu estava perplexa demais para responder, só pude olhar para a cara dele que parecia debochar de mim.

Vamos considerar isso a recompensa pelo meu resgate...

E foi assim que eu me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy, não foi muito romântico, mas foi meu primeiro beijo e inesquecível. Draquinho, uma das pessoas mas importantes da minha vida.

Mas agora eu vou ter que parar de escrever por hoje, pois eu já estou atrasada pra aula de poções e eu não quero pegar detenção daquele Ranhoso, não é mesmo?


	2. Chapter 2

Faz quatro dias que eu parei de escrever, muitas coisas aconteceram, eu estou tão triste e desanimada! Por um motivo que, mas tarde eu vou escrever aqui também, mas agora não é o momento, quero manter o suspense. Como eu dizia no outro dia, Draco Malfoy é uma das pessoas, mais importantes da minha vida, com ele eu descobri o amor, eu aprendi a lutar pelas coisas que eu quero, não sair por aí chorando o que sempre acontecia, para falar a verdade ele me tornou uma mulher, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Mas continuando a história de como eu me apaixonei por ele:

Naquele noite fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido, como eu poderia está gostando de um Malfoy? Na hora eu pensei, que aquilo só poderia ser atração física e mais nada, a idéia de um amor proibido deixava qualquer pessoa excitada e se eu gostava de alguém esse alguém era o Harry.

Dois dias se passaram, eu como sempre atrasada, fui impedida de assistir a aula, pois assim o professor Snape decidiu, então fui dar uma volta pelos corredores, como sempre, quando eu avistei o Malfoy e seu grupinho da Sonserina, foi quando eu ouvi o Malfoy dizer para um garoto da Sonserina:

_Eu acho melhor você pagar o que me deve Brian ou você vai se ver comigo. Ninguém faz um Malfoy de bobo._

_Mas Draco a semana não acabou e a nossa aposta era de uma semana, ainda falta um dia para o prazo da aposta terminar._

_Pra mim já está terminada, você nunca vai conseguir ultrapassar a minha cota de beijos em mais uma dia._

_Quem sabe!_

_Não se iluda Bryan, eu já beijei 25 meninas essa semana._

_Eu sei disso você acha que eu não ia conferir cada beijo de perto e por falar nisso não foram 25 foram 26, você acha que eu não vi você agarrado com a Weasley na Floresta Proibida? Não contou essa porque? Eu percebi que você estava seguindo a Weasley há semanas, mas tive a confirmação. Vai dizer que ela é sua namoradinha Malfoy? Uma pirralhinha da Grifinória._

_Eu namorando uma Weasley? Você só pode está brincando, eu só estava de curtição com aquela lá, eu nunca ia me interessar por uma pobretona insignificante como ela, você fala cada idiotice! Uma Weasley e um Malfoy só se eu estivesse ficando maluco, acho que nem assim, qualquer garota de um hospício seria melhor que ela._

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que não sentia apenas atração por ele, mas sim algo mais, sai correndo de lá sem nem ao menos disfarçar com as minhas lágrimas, os dois viram que eu tinha ouvido tudo - Ai, que dinossauro eu paguei! Fui pro meu dormitório e passei o dia todo chorando, nem ao menos tinha força para ir pras aulas, foi quando chegou a noite e eu resolvi para de ser uma tola e fui passear um pouco no lago.Eu estava na beira do lago quando o Malfoy chegou do nada, como sempre e sentou do meu lado:  
_E aí Weasley? O que você acha de repetirmos a dose do outro dia?_

Eu me descontrolei e acertei um belo soco no meio da cara dele.

_Isso é pra você aprender nunca mais se meter comigo Malfoy!_

Achei que tinha sido uma bela lição para aquele convencido, mas quando olhei, ele estava rindo!

_Weasley, você tem a mão pesadinha, hein? Mas nada que eu não possa suportar, mas acho melhor você não me bater de novo, se não eu gamo!_

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva , quem ele pensava que era pra me tratar daquele jeito, isso não iria ficar assim, me descontrolei mais uma vez e subi em cima dele e comecei estapear ele, mas ele era mas forte, me derrubou no chão e me pegou no colo e começou a me levar para a Floresta Proibida. Eu comecei a gritar, desesperada. O que ele ia fazer comigo? Fiquei cansada de gritar e percebi que já estávamos muito longe de Hogwarts.

_Malfoy onde você está me levando? O que você está pretendendo?_

_Cala essa tua boca Weasley ou eu mesmo calo! Pode escolher!_

Então eu comecei a chorar, como sempre, então ele parou de andar.

_Gina, chegamos ao nosso ninho de amor._

Era uma cabana,bem pequena e dava pra ver que era antiga naquele lugar. Mas como eu nunca tinha visto uma cabana no meio da Floresta Proibida? Aquela história já estava muito esquisita, me levando para uma cabana onde ninguém nos acharia, me chamando de Gina e falando em "ninho de amor"!

_Pra que você me trouxe aqui? Me deixa ir embora, me deixa..._

_Não, vamos entrar._

Puxa, como ela era rude...

Mas o que aconteceu depois? Só amanhã vou poder contar, pois já passa da minha hora de dormir e eu ainda não terminei meu trabalho de História da Magia sobre a Revolta das Fadas Brejeiras. Ai, ai, que sono!

**Nota da autora:** Esse capitulo não está muito bom , mas o proximo será melhor ,ha! obrigada pelos comentários

**Beta Reader:**Miss Sadmad


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 - O Amor Nasce 

Hoje, já estou bem melhor do que no outro dia, apesar de uma breve discussão que tive com o meu Draquinho, como sempre, já fizemos as pazes e em grande estilo, mas vou logo a continuação da história, o que aconteceu naquele dia na cabana:

_Pra que você me trouxe aqui? Me deixa ir embora, me deixa..._

_Não, vamos entrar._

_Socorro, alguém me ajude_! - eu gritei, inutilmente.

_Não adianta gritar, niguém vai te ouvir aqui_ - falou Draco com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, aquele sorriso que sempre teve o dom de me deixar louca.

Ele me levou pra dentro da cabana, eu estava muito assustada, chorando muito, me sentia tão desprotegida, não sabia o que ia acontecer, quer dizer... Eu tinha uma leve suspeita, mas só pensava em sair dali e rápido. Então, de surpresa, com um impulso como todas as coisas que o Draco faz, ele se aproximou de mim, botou a mão no meu rosto, secou minhas lágrimas e me disse:

_Existem tantas coisas, tantos segredos que nós não podemos esconder para sempre._ - ele olhou nos fundos dos meus olhos - _E eu sei o que você esconde..._ - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz levemente rouca, me deixando toda arrepiada.

_E o que eu escondo, Malfoy?_ - minha voz saiu fraca, minha respiração estava acelerada e mil pensamentos congestionavam o meu cérebro.

_Que eu te atraio..._

Eu juro que naquele momento não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas depois...

_Malfoy, você bebeu alguma poção estragada ou o quê?_

Draco me olhou. Com aqueles frios olhos cinzentos observava relutante todo o meu corpo. Eu odiava quando alguém me olhava assim daquela maneira. Era como se estivesse tentando me despir mentalmente. Como se todo o desejo que ele sentisse pudesse ser visto pelos seus olhos e transpirasse pela sua pele. Mas, lá no fundo, com Draco, era diferente, eu sentia alguma coisa inesperada. Prazer? Excitação? Medo?

_Não olhe assim pra mim_ - eu disse com a minha voz tremendo, nervosa.

Ele sorriu maldosamente, chegou mais perto e começou a acariciar meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos fazendo pequenos e lentos círculos com eles, me olhando de maneira quente. Eu respirava com mais dificuldade do que nunca, mas não reagi, continuei olhando, o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentava, a minha face estava ficando cada vez mais quente. De repente, eu me senti toda calorenta e febril.

_E agora, confessa Gina, eu te atraio!_ - ele falou de modo lento e arrastado. Inclinou o corpo para cima do meu, ficando muito próximo da minha face.

Eu arranjei coragem para responder:

_Eu não sei... _- eu respondi suavemente enquanto Draco começava a avançar sobre mim.

Com aquilo, Draco riu por entre os dentes.

_Não precisa dizer mais nada_ - ele disse me agarrando... Quando ele começou a me beijar eu fiquei surpresa, mas mesmo assim, deixei que o meu corpo tomasse conta da situação, perdendo finalmente a luta. Eu fechei os olhos e abri os lábios, deixando a língua dele se encontrar com a minha. Eu comecei a passar a mão pelo cabelo dele, pelo seu pescoço, pelas suas costas… Eu fiquei chocada ao perceber que tinha sentido saudades daqueles beijos.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido de prazer ao sentir as minhas mãos passando pelo seu cabelo, pelas suas costas... Entendo o que eu queria, antes de mim mesma, ele não hesitou mais, me levantou e me colocou no seu colo, me levando para uma cama de lençóis brancos que tinha naquela cabana. Ele botou os meus braços em volta da sua cintura e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, as minhas orelhas… Eu deixei escapar um pequeno choro. Draco sorriu, pois descobriu aonde eu era mais sensível.

_Malfoy não, por favor não..._ - eu disse com dificuldade enquanto o prazer subia e se espalhava por todo o meu corpo.

_Eu sei o que você quer, Gina. É o mesmo o que eu quero..._ - enquanto falava ele passava a mão suavemente pelos meus seios até a minha cintura, descendo mais e mais. Ele parou com essa carícias, coisa que me deixou um tanto frustrada e disse com firmeza - _Sei que o que você sente é o mesmo o que eu sinto... E amar alguém jamais pode ser errado..._

Então, eu pensei "Que se dane!" e comecei a beijá-lo implacavelmente enquanto as minhas mãos desabotoavam o casaco dele. De repente, eu senti alguma coisa aumentar contra mim. Deixei escapar uma pequena lamúria, colocando as mãos na camisa dele, o puxando com força e desajeitadamente. Eu o desejava! Ali e agora! Já estava a fazer todo o tipo de lamúrias e arfadas, fazendo-o completamente ciente do meu corpo, gritando por ele. Ele por sua vez começou a tirar a minha roupa e vendo que eu estava de calcinha e sutiã verdes, falou baixinho no meu ouvido:

_Minha cor favorita..._

Então começou a tirar o resto de roupa que eu ainda vestia até ficarmos os dois completamente nus. Passei a madrugada inteira fazendo amor com ele, foi a melhor madrugada da minha vida. Não importava se outros iam achar que eu tinha desaparecido, se ficaram preocupados comigo, nem a detenção que eu levei depois por ter saído de Hogwarts às escondidas, até porque eu tive a melhor companhia possível para uma detenção... Draco Malfoy... E nós passamos mais tempo nos beijando e fazendo amor do que organizando os livros da biblioteca.

Ai, ai... Até hoje eu me pego pensando naquela noite! Na minha primeira noite... Mas melhor que pensar é fazer, por isso vou parando por hoje, porque aqui tenho uma pessoa que está reclamando a minha companhia... E não preciso dizer quem é, não é mesmo?

**Nota da autora:** obrigada pelos comentários , e quem ñ comentou ,comente!

**Beta reader:** Miss Sadmad


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo4:**_O nosso futuro_

Lá estava eu sentada na Sala Precisa esperando o Draco aparecer para mais um encontro, já fazia 1 ano que estávamos namorando, eu estava no 5º ano, mas ninguém sabia ainda do nosso namoro, não porquê Draco não queria assumir o namoro,ao contrário ele até brigava comigo, pois eu que não queria assumir nada. Vocês devem estar se perguntando então ela não o amava? É claro que eu o amava muito, ele era a minha vida, mas eu tinha medo, da reação da minha família e de todos, mas naquele dia eu estava disposta à contar para o Draco que eu estava preparada para assumir o nosso amor, o que eu não sabia é que um detalhe me impediria disso.

_Como está minha ruivinha hoje?_ disse Draco me abraçando por trás.

_Muito melhor agora com você aqui_. – Eu respondi virando o rosto e dando um selinho nele.

_Estava com saudade, sabia?_ – Draco sentou ao meu lado.

_É, não acredito_! - Eu disse, só pra provocá-lo.

_Não? Então vou fazer você acreditar_ - disse Draco.

_Duvido que consiga_ - eu disse com um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto.

_Quer apostar?_ – Draco perguntou com o sorriso travesso que traduzia o que iria fazer.

_Quero_– respondi a ele.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou profundamente, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo.

_Ah, isso não foi nada!_ – eu reclamei rindo.  
_Quer ver mais?_ – ele não esperou resposta, me beijou com mais intensidade pondo a língua no jogo. Continuamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, eu sentia meu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente. Até que Draco parou de me beijar.

_haa _- eu reclamei.

_Porque parou?_

_É que eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te contar..._

_Uma coisa mais importante do que isso?_

Eu comecei a desabotoar minha blusa e em segundos depois já estavamos os dois nus e se amando. Horas depois estávamos os dois abraçados e contemplando aquele momento..

_Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom ficar com alguém assim._ - confessou Draco

_Assim como?_ – eu perguntei olhando para o teto e logo depois de volta para ele .

_Assim, do jeito que estamos. Nunca soube que existisse um alguém tão especial que pudesse ocupar meu coração como você._

_Ninguém nunca ocupou seu coração antes?_ - eu disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

_Eu já tive varias garotas mas nenhuma como você_ - disse ele um pouco envergonhado.

Era muito estranho ver o Draco envergonhado nunca na minha vida, eu nunca pensei o ver assim.

_Você nunca amou ninguém?_ - eu perguntei.

_O que você chama de amor?_ - Draco perguntou olhando para o teto, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na cama.

_Bom, amor é uma coisa, um sentimento que você sente por alguém que você faria tudo! Um alguém especial como seu pai, sua mãe, seus irmãos, seus amigos, por exemplo._

_Não nunca senti amor, meus pais estão sempre muito ocupados pra me darem amor... Então como eu nunca soube o que era amor como eu poderia amar alguém, claro, até eu encontrar você_ - disse ele olhando pra alguma coisa que não era eu.

_Draco, olha pra mim!_ -eu disse virando o rosto dele pra mim.

_Que dizer que você me ama?-_ eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça pra confirmar.

_Draco, me promete uma coisa._ – eu pedi com seriedade. Ele me olhou esperando que eu falasse o que era. – _Promete primeiro!_

_Tá, eu prometo. O que é?_ – Draco pareceu curioso.

_Promete que nunca vai me deixar?_

_Gina, eu..._ – Draco começou passando a mão pelo cabelo brilhante demonstrando que não sabia o que dizer.

_Você já prometeu!_ – eu ri. – Promessa é divida, vai ter de cumprir!

_Gina, você sabe que eu não posso prometer uma coisa que eu não sei!_ -Eu levantei com intenção de sair dali. Sabia que era só para provocá-lo, mas também sabia que faria até o fim.

_Gina, espera aí!_ – Ele levantou correndo até mim e me puxou levemente pelo braço.

_Não fica assim! Eu não posso prometer uma coisa que eu não sei! Eu já disse que te amo mas isso que você está me pedindo não dá, porque eu não sei o que vai ser do nosso futuro._

_Como assim você não sabe o que vai ser do nosso futuro? No futuro vamos nos formar e nos especializar em alguma coisa e continuar juntos._

_Esse é o problema_ - disse Draco, fazendo suspense.

_Nos dois ficarmos juntos?_ - perguntei assustada.

_Isso é... A minha especialização._

_Porquê, você não sabe o que vai ser?_

_Sei..._

_Então qual é o problema?_

_Eu não sei se você vai querer ficar comigo depois de saber o que eu vou ser._

_Ah! Vai me dizer que você vai ser cafetão de prostitutas_! - eu disse rindo da cara dele, não sabendo o que ouviria depois.

_Não, vou ser Comensal da Morte._

_O que? Você tá brincando!_ - disse eu paralisada já de susto.

_Não, eu tô falando sério._

_Você não pode estar falando sério, você ficou maluco?_ - eu disse desesperada pois o que ele tinha dito era como um balde de água fria nos meus planos do futuro, é verdade que eu já tinha fantasiado a minha vida com ele, ele trabalhando em alguma empresa, eu uma medibruxa ajudando aos outros, ele tentando me convencer a ter um monte de filho pra forma um time de quadribol e eu negando, mas com essa história de Comensal era o fim para os meus planos.

_VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COM O NOSSO AMOR!_ - eu gritei.

_Mas isso não muda o que eu sinto por você, Gina._ - disse Draco.

_Como não muda, você vai virar um Comensal, matar muita gente, ser um seguidor daquele que não se deve nomear... E diz que isso não muda nada. Draco, eu sei que você não é um bruxo ruim, não estrague tudo._

_Gina, você tem que entender que eu fui criado para essa função e desde pequeno meu pai prometera a Voldermort, a minha lealdade, eu não posso fugir disso, eu sendo Comensal da Morte, meu pai vai me dar a metade de toda fortuna dos Malfoys. Você não vai nem precisa trabalhar, podemos casar e viver muito bem, você entende?_

_Não, eu nunca vou entender!_

Foi assim que terminou a briga, eu sai correndo porta fora desiludida com o amor da minha vida, será que eu trairia os meus princípios ficando do lado de um Comensal, em nome do amor? Isso eu só vou dizer depois, é claro! Tenho aula de adivinhação agora. Quem sabe quando eu voltar vocês já adivinharam o futuro.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** AI ESTÁ MAS UM CAP.DA FIC ,AGRADEÇO A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS COMENTEM MAS ,TCHAU ATÉ O PROXIMO

**BETA-READER:**MISS SADMAD


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capitulo- A Decisão da Minha Vida**

Depois da briga que tive com Draco, saí correndo para Sala Comunal, pois estava sofrendo muito, não sei como descrever a dor que estava sentindo em meu peito. As minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto pálido, embaçando minha visão, a cada degrau que eu subia parecia um obstáculo a enfrentar e assim, seguir adiante com minha medíocre e hipócrita vida, afinal agora em diante teria que esquecer que um dia conheceu o amor.

Entrei na sala comunal, com as lágrimas já caindo em meu rosto, alguns alunos sentados ergueram o rosto pra olhar para mim, lá no canto da sala estava Harry, Rony e Hermione, e me fitaram com certa surpresa e curiosidade, antes que viessem perguntar o que havia acontecido fiz questão de lhes mandar um olhar frio e impetuoso e saí correndo para o dormitório feminino.

Chegando no dormitório, um ódio arrebatou em meu corpo, espalhando-se entre minhas veias como pequenas formigas e num acesso de raiva, dei um sonoro soco na parede... Poderia ser tudo tão diferente.E agora como seria a minha vida? Sem os carinhos, os sorrisos, as palavras doces e o corpo que quando unidos, sentiam-se no verdadeiro paraíso. Por um momento passou pela minha cabeça e si eu ficasse com ele? Não, isso era um absurdo! Eu nunca ficaria com um Comensal da Morte.

Respirei fundo, parei, encostei a cabeça no batente, meu corpo tremia como uma folha ao vento e este, gélido e cortante entrava pela janela aberta do dormitório balançando as cortinas brancas bruscamente. Movi os meus olhos vermelhos para o céu negro e nebuloso, sem um único brilho vindo das estrelas ou da própria lua cheia, agora estava decidido nada mais poderia haver entre mim e Draco Malfoy.

Passado uma semana da minha decisão, a minha vida voltou a ser como antes de me envolver com o Draco, muito sem graça.

Mas foi num dia que eu está voltando da minha última aula, que eu o vi, sentado na escada que dava para o final do corredor onde ficava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, nessa mesma hora o meu coração bateu mais forte... "Gina Weasley, você não tem mais nada com ele, continue em sua direção!" - pensei eu.  
Mas na hora que eu ia passando, ele levantou e segurou em meu braço.

_Gina, eu preciso falar com você._ - disse ele.

_Weasley, para você, Malfoy! E quanto à conversar com você, bem, eu tenho mais o que fazer..._ - eu disse com a mais profunda dor no coração, mas eu tinha que ser firme na minha decisão.

Então eu sai andando, deixando ele falando sozinho. Entrei na Sala Comunal e fui para o meu dormitório, deitei na cama, pensando em como eu fui tão fria com ele. Foi quando vi uma coruja negra entrar pela janela. Fui até ela, peguei o bilhete endereçado a mim e li:

**Amo-te tanto, meu amor... Não desencante Esse coração com mais verdade.  
Amo-te como amigo e como amante Numa sempre diversa realidade.  
Amo-te afim de um calmo prestante e te amo além, presente na saudade.  
Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante. Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude Com um desejo maciço e permanente. E de te amar assim, muito e humilde É que um dia, em teu corpo de repente Hei de morrer de amar, mais do que pude**

** DE UMA PESSOA QUE NUNCA DEIXARÁ DE TE AMAR;** _Draco Malfoy_

PS: Gina, eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço e que em uma noite doce você foi minha, então estarei hoje te esperando na Sala Precisa, às 21 horas, se você for eu saberei que você ainda me ama, mas se não, eu te deixarei em paz.

Como sempre objetivo, ele queria uma decisão final, mas a minha decisão já estava tomada, eu não iria, eu não podia ir.

Já era 20:30, eu continuava com o bilhete na mão andando de um lado para o outro. "E se eu for só para afirmar que não quero nada com ele? Por Melin, pára de arranjar desculpa, você não vai e acabou, nos dois juntos nunca daria certo mesmo" - pensava eu.  
Então resolvi tentar dormir, mas não conseguia, foi quando me deu um surto de coragem levantei botei minha capa preta.

Já passava das 22:00, sai pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda. Olhei pra ver se não tinha ninguém e fui em direção da Sala Precisa.  
Quando cheguei, Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona de cabeça baixa, olhei para ele e foi naquela hora que cai em mim, que eu nunca seria feliz sem ele, então andei até ele e falei:

_Demorei muito_? - eu sei que eu poderia falar várias coisas, mas só isso que me veio a cabeça.

Draco olhou pra mim e sorriu, levantou da poltrona e não disse nada só me abraçou. Ele desceu o rosto e pareceu se ocupar em sentir o meu perfume naquela região do meu pescoço.  
"Nooossa!" – pensei. Que senti um arrepio que vinha por toda a minha espinha dorsal e uma sensação morna no ventre. Mal podia acreditar. Suspirei fundo. Ele me segurou pela cintura com força. E me beijou intensamente. Bruscamente. "Pirei!" – consegui pensar. Me agarrei nele, sem forças. Draco me colocou sentada na poltrona sem deixar minha boca e começou a tirar minha capa, olhou um pouco desconfiado, pois eu estava de camisola, mas continuou com o que estava fazendo. Ele beijava a minha nuca e o meu colo com fúria.

_Vem!_ – eu sussurrei.

E Draco tomou a minha boca como que obedecendo. Puxou-me pelo quadril com mais força, ele segurou os meus braços, ajudando-me a levantar e me pegou no colo e me levou até a cama, seu toque era suave e seus olhos cinzas brilhavam de uma maneira diferente... Puro desejo. Ele me olhou e disse:

_Promete que nunca vai me deixar?_  
Eu sorri.  
_Nunca. __Eu te amo, Gina Weasley._

Então ele me beijou de novo e se entregamos ao puro prazer até o dia amanhecer.

Nossa, como o Draco foi prazeroso naquele dia, mas por hoje é só, vou dormir, pois estou exausta.

**Nota da autora:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo ,eu particularmente gostei, ha! e comentem, pois é a forma de me motivar a escrever mas e também de saber o que vocês estão achando e até de aprender um pouco mas a escrever com críticas construtivas.

**Beta reader:** miss sadmad


	6. Chapter 6

**6º capitulo - Uma Nova Espiã**

Aqui estou eu de novo, depois de tanto tempo voltei a escrever as minhas memórias. Muitas coisas mudaram, eu não sou mais a mesma, mas o meu amor continua o mesmo, esse amor que está documentado em cartas com declarações de amor e muitas brigas, eu confesso. Tive muitos problemas com a nova 'profissão de Draco', além de brigas com a minha família, pois eles não aprovam o meu namoro, mas o pior de tudo é que eu me tornei à pessoa mais asquerosa do mundo, uma espiã para o Lord das Trevas.  
Tudo começou em mais um encontro com Draco nas visitas à Hogsmeade. Dessa vez, o encontro seria na Casa dos Gritos:

_Gina?_ – Draco perguntou, intrigado –_ É você?_

_Não, é a Pansy!_ – brinquei – _É claro que sou eu, Draco. Não reconhece mais o amor da sua vida?_

A face de Draco se iluminou, foi quando um sorriso malicioso pairou no canto dos seus lábios. Ele deixou os seus olhos percorrerem de uma forma apreciadora, o provocante vestido negro de mangas compridas pelo joelho que eu usava, antes de olhar para o meu rosto. Eu instantaneamente, senti-me toda fraca quando retribui o olhar, absorvendo a sua bonita forma. Ele estava a usar as suas vestes tradicionais e elas ficavam tão bem nele... Eu não podia deixar de admitir que adorava quando ele usava preto. Ou seja, eu o adorava sempre, pois ele sempre estava de preto.

Ele chegou perto de mim, me abraçou muito forte e me beijou profundamente...

_Gina, eu preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim..._

_Ah, Draco... Eu não vou me vestir com aquelas fantasias de trouxas de novo! Já falei pra você para de ser tão tarado..._

_Não é isso, Gina_. - ele me disse, sério.

_Então você quer apanhar de novo_ ? - eu exclamei feliz - _Porque não falou antes?_ **Accio chicote** - eu disse e o chicote apareceu na minha mão. - _HAHAHA... Vem meu escravo..._

**Horas depois de uma tortura muito agradável...**

_Gina, não era isso que eu queria te dizer._

_Então fala... O que você quer?_

_Você sabe que como um Comensal da Morte eu tenho os meus deveres à cumprir e que cada dia mais eu ganho a confiança do meu Lord, né?_

_Não que eu fique orgulhosa com isso... Mas... Sim, eu sei._

_Então, eu queria pedir uma coisa bem simples pra você..._

_Tá, o que?_

_Não é nada muito difícil é bem fácil na verdade..._

_Ok, Draco. Diz logo o que é..._

_Não é nada demais mesmo..._

_FALA LOGO DE UMA VEZ!_ - eu gritei fazendo o Draco dar um pulo na cama. Eu odiava quando ele tentava me enrolar.

Draco abaixou a cabeça e pediu:

_Você poderia espionar o Potter?_

_O que Draco!_ - dessa vez fui eu que pulei na cama - _Eu acho que eu não ouvi direito._ - Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo, como ele podia ter coragem de pedir para eu espionar alguém!

_Por favor meu amor, eu preciso saber todos os passos do Potter para ser o braço direito de meu Lord!_

_Como se não bastasse tudo o que eu passo por você! Todas as recriminações da minha família... Os alunos de Hogwarts olhando torto pra mim, pois muitos sabem que você é um Comensal e os que não sabem, desconfiam! E como sua namorada devo está armando um plano maléfico contra eles... Você pensa o quê! Que isso tudo é fácil pra mim! Mas só pra você saber Draco Malfoy, é muito difícil!_

_Eu achei que você me amasse Gina... Por isso agüentava essas coisas por mim..._

_Por Melin! Draco, como você tem coragem de duvidar do meu amor?_

_Não é isso, Gina..._

_Quer saber?_

Eu sorri pelo canto dos lábios, voltei a me aproximar o meu corpo do dele e chegando perigosamente com meus lábios perto dos deles, voltei a falar num tom baixo e feminino, antes de soltá-lo:

_Esqueça Malfoy, esse jogo não funciona mais comigo. Eu não caio mais nessa conversa de fazer coisas por amor. Agora..._ - dei um passo para trás e virei indo em direção à porta – _Já tá na minha hora._

Deixei ele falando sozinho e sai da Casa dos Gritos indignada! Mas no caminho encontrei um colega de Draco, o mesmo que uma vez apostou com Draco quem beijava mais em uma semana.

_Oi Weasley, posso te acompanhar?_

_Não preciso de companhia, senhor..._

_Bryan Christensen. Muito prazer._ - Ele realmente 'se achava' o máximo, mas ele era do tipo que podia 'se achar'. Com grandes olhos verdes, longos cabelos negros e um porte que faria qualquer bruxinha desmaiar, ele realmente podia 'se achar'. Não que eu o achasse bonito, mas mesmo em uma 'discussão rotineira' tem que se prestar atenção com quem se estava 'discutindo'.

_Como eu ia dizendo senhor Christensen... Eu não preciso de companhia._

_Pode me chamar de Bryan, Virgínia Weasley._

Irritadíssima por esse cara folgado ter grudado no meu pé, eu fui rude como uma sonserina, afinal, anos de namoro com um sonserino com certeza influenciaram muito no meu comportamento.

_Dê o fora! Já te disse que quero ficar sozinha!_

_Tá assim pelo o que o Malfoy te disse é?_

_Ei! Como você sabe que eu estava com Draco?_

_Hum... Como você sabe... Eu sou um Comensal da Morte e também o melhor amigo do Draco... Então não tem como eu não saber certas 'coisas de amigos'_ - ele falou com um sorrisinho ridículo no rosto.

_Se você sabe, me deixa em paz! Vai perturbar outra, que droga!_

_Se eu fosse você Weasley, aceitava a proposta do Draco._ - ele disse, repentinamente sério.

_Eu sei que você queria ser uma garota Christensen... Me desculpe te decepcionar, mas você não se chama Virgínia Weasley, então estou dispesando os seus conselhos._

_Não seja tola! Você vai acabar ficando sem namorado, sabia? Mas é melhor assim, Draco vai poder arranjar alguém da sua estirpe, não uma mulherzinha com discurso de boa menina._

_O que você tem a ver com a minha vida, hein? Vai brincar de matar trouxas inocentes, Christensen!_

_Não seja ridícula, Weasley... Você acha que Draco não vai se cansar de você? Vai sim... Existem várias Comensais que fariam de tudo só por um beijo dele, garota. Ele vai acabar vendo a estupidez que ele fez desperdiçando o tempo dele com você._

Também deixei ele falando sozinho, mas fiquei com aquelas palavras na minha cabeça "Você vai acabar ficando sem namorado!" Eu sabia que Draco nunca ia ter coragem de fazer isso comigo... Quer dizer... Eu acho... E se ele tivesse?  
Passei a semana toda com isso na cabeça. Quando chegou na sexta-feira mandei uma coruja para mansão Malfoy pedindo que Draco me encontrasse no mesmo lugar do último encontro às 14:00 horas no sábado, pois era quando teríamos outra visita a Hogsmeade.

Chegou sábado, acordei muito cedo pelo nervoso que me dava ao apenas pensar no que eu ia fazer dali pra frente. Fui até a Casa dos Gritos e para a felicidade do Draco, aceitei a proposta...

* * *

Um mês se passou comigo espionando o Harry. Mas eu não conseguia saber muitas coisas sobre ele, já que eu só o via raramente, devido aos horários do Curso Especial de Auror em Hogwarts e os das minhas aulas de 7º ano serem sempre diferentes. De repente, eu tive uma idéia para poder espioná-lo mais de perto ainda... 

Em um dia de domingo, eu estava passeando pelo gramado em direção ao lago quando vi Harry sentado embaixo de uma árvore, era a minha chance.

_Oi, Harry. Posso me sentar?_

_É claro, Gina_ - ele sorriu.

_Como você está?_ - eu perguntei.

_Estou bem. As aulas de formação acadêmicas são muito difíceis, mas daqui a pouco eu me acostumo. Falando nisso, preciso ir a Hogsmeade comprar umas coisas que foram pedidas no curso de última hora._

_Posso lhe fazer companhia? Estou me sentindo sozinha._ - menti pra ele, pois assim quem sabe no caminho eu podia botar meu plano em prática.

_Pode. Mas eu não tenho hora para voltar. Além de comprar essas coisas, estou precisando andar um pouco._

_Tudo bem. Preciso disso também... Pensar em algumas coisas._

Eu e Harry ficamos andando por Hogsmeade durante um bom tempo. Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Harry comprou tudo que precisava. Conversamos sobre diversos assuntos. Eu tinha o poder de fazer Harry falar por um bom tempo. Eu acho que ele se sentia bem com isso e que pensava que eu era uma pessoa legal, compreensível... Para o azar dele.

**Voltamos para o Caldeirão Furado...**

_Gina, você não está bem... O que está acontecendo?_ - ele perguntou preocupado comigo.

Eu fiz uma cara de triste, é claro que isso fazia parte do meu plano...

_Eu estou confusa..._ - disse bem desanimada.

_Como assim confusa?_ - perguntou Harry interessado.

_Ah, Harry eu não quero te perturbar com os meus problemas._ - eu falei, cínica.

_Que isso, Gina... Pode desabafar é pra isso que serve os amigos, não é?_ - ele sorriu tentando me animar (tadinho, estava caindo na minha conversa)

Eu esforcei um meio sorriso e comecei a contar a minha mentira.

_Como você sabe eu namorava até pouco tempo o Malfoy e dizia pra todo mundo que eu o amava, mas agora eu estou muito confusa._

_Mas confusa com o que Gina?_

_Eu acho que eu amo outro, mas esse outro só me vê como uma irmã._

Harry olhou pra mim com uma cara que tinha entendido tudo e perguntou:

_E por acaso esse outro sou eu?_

Eu finji que estava sem graça e balancei a cabeça confirmando que sim.

_Desculpa, Harry eu não devia falar essas coisas pra você, eu sou uma idiota mesmo, me descul..._

Harry me calou. Delicadamente pôs seu dedo nos meus lábios, fazendo sinal para que eu parasse de falar. Ele se aproximou. Eu já sentia o hálito dele. Senti sua respiração. Senti o coração dele batendo rápido. Devagar ele encostou seus lábios nos meus. Aos poucos nos beijamos. Ao contrário de Draco ele beijava calmamente, como se eu fosse a garota mais pura da face da Terra.

No momento em que nos soltamos, pude perceber que ele estava muito vermelho e sem graça pelo ocorrido. Mas Harry não parecia arrependido.

Eu ia começar a falar, quando ele me interrompeu.

_Harry, eu..._

_Shhhi... Por favor, me deixa falar. Há muito tempo guardo esse sentimento só pra mim. Depois que você começou a namorar o Malfoy e enfrentar a todos por isso eu percebi que ti amava, mas não manifestei por respeito ao amor que você dizia sentir por ele. Jurei te esquecer porque vi o gesto de amor que você fazia enfrentando sua família._ - ele respirou fundo - _Mas nunca, em momento algum, deixei de te amar. Sempre que a via triste num canto queria correr pra te abraçar, te beijar. Mas nunca podia. Sabia que era errado. Sabia que você nunca permitiria._

_Harry, por favor... Não fa..._ (me bateu um pouco de arrependimento)

_Deixa eu terminar. Sempre te via de longe. Foi melhor quando nos tornamos amigos. Quando conversávamos. Eu sempre sonhava com o dia em que a teria em meus braços. Sempre te amei, Gina. Eu quero só uma chance pra te provar isso. Uma chance pra te provar que você pode ser feliz. Me deixa tentar?_

Eu pensei bem, será que valia a pena magoar o Harry só pra espioná-lo? Mas agora eu não podia voltar atrás, eu comecei isso sabendo o que poderia acontecer e agora iria até o fim.

_Então, Gina. Quer namorar comigo?_

_Sim._ - eu menti

E depois... Nos beijamos de novo, mas como ele beija mal! Fui acostumada a outro tipo de tratamento...

Foi isso que aconteceu, eu sei o que eu fiz foi errado, mas agora isso não importa. Mas tarde eu termino de escrever, pois eu estou muito ocupada agora.

**Nota da autora** :Esse capitulo ficou um pouco grande, mas muitas coisas mudaram na fic a partir dele. Queria pedir para vocês comentarem e agradecer a todos que já comentaram.

**Beta Reader:** Miss Sadmad


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - **O Que o Harry Quer**

No outro dia, depois do acontecido fui encontrar com o Draco, pois eu tinha que contar o novo plano para ele, eu sabia que ele não ia gostar nada, mas eu só estava fazendo o que ele pediu, tentando ficar o mais próximo possível do Harry.

Nós dois tivemos uma longa briga, mas ele acabou aceitando aquela situação com a condição de eu não transar com Harry. É claro que eu concordei, mas fiquei um pouco decepcionada, afinal eu sempre quis saber se Harry era bom de cama ou não, fazer o quê... Não podemos ter tudo na vida!

Já haviam se passado dois meses, todos estavam felizes com o meu namoro. Meu pai dizia que eu finalmente tinha tomado jeito, minha mãe já estava até fazendo planos para o meu casamento, todos achavam que Harry era o homem certo para mim, menos eu, que estava com cada vez mais afinidade com os Comensais da Morte, até em algumas festas na sede dos Comensais eu ia. Tudo bem que era sempre pela insistência do Draco, mas se fosse antigamente eu nem ia querer ouvir sobre festas como essas. Vocês nem podem imaginar as coisas anormais e podres que acontecem lá. Tudo estava indo bem, o plano estava dando certo, o meu namoro com Draco perfeitamente perfeito (excentuando-se é claro, as insinuações maldosas que ele fazia sobre o meu namoro com o Harry, mas eu fazia questão de jogar na cara dele que ele mesmo havia pedido o par de chifres).

Finalmente estava chegando a minha formatura, faltava só um dia e nesse dia todos estavam super atarefados com os últimos preparativos para a festa de formatura, mas como eu já tinha tudo pronto, marquei um encontro com o Draco.  
Eu já estava saindo quando a Luna veio me avisar que Harry me esperava na Sala Comunal... Ninguém merece...

_Oi, Harry. Você não disse que ia ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu terno e depois iria A Toca e só ia voltar amanhã na hora da formatura?_ - eu disse em um tom de voz desesperado, jogando todas as informações de uma vez só.

_Disse sim, meu amor, mas eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa. Você não gostou?_ - disse ele percebendo a minha cara de decepção. Outro detalhe era como o Harry se tornara insuportavelmente romântico e meloso depois que nós começamos a namorar, às vezes me dá até uma ânsia de vômito...

_É claro, Harry. Eu só fiquei assustada achando que algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido_ - eu falei tentando disfarçar.

_Então vem cá, dá um beijinho no seu namorado, vem_! - ele disse, estava me dando vontade de vomitar mesmo...

_Ah... Harry, aqui não, todo mundo vai ficar olhando_ - me fiz de tímida.

_E o que tem demais? Só vão ver um casal de apaixonados demonstrando o seu amor._

_Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas cenas Harry, agora espera um pouco aí que eu esqueci uma coisa lá em cima._

Deixei o meu 'namoradinho querido' lá na Sala Comunal com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou, quer dizer no caso dele de quem não comeu... E subi para o dormitório. Ao contrário do que disse ao Harry não fui buscar nada, mas sim mandar uma coruja para o Draco adiando o nosso encontro. Poxa, que pena! Logo hoje que eu ia usar as algemas...

Voltei para a sala comunal carregando o meu sobre tudo preto nas mãos, para disfarçar...

_Pronto Harry. O que você quer fazer?_

_Eu quero que você conheça um lugar_ - ele disse levantando da poltrona onde estava e estendendo a mão para mim.

_Tá bom, então vamos_ - eu disse dando a mão para ele. Saímos os dois de mãos dadas, que fofo, não?

Harry me levou para o apartamento dele (que eu nem sabia que ele tinha), ficava há poucos metros de Hogsmeade. E eu já estava começando a entender o que ele queria dizer com aquela história de surpresa.

_Harry, que apartamento legal. Quando você comprou?_

_Ah, faz uma semana..._

_E porque você não me contou?_ - nesse momento eu fiquei meio decepcionada por ele não ter me contado isso antes, não sei porque, mas isso seria uma informação útil aos Comensais... Aonde mora Harry Potter, mas eu não tinha percebido o real problema... O que Harry Potter quer... E eu não posso dar...

_Porque achei..._ - ele foi chegando mais perto de mim - _Que seria legal..._ - agora eu já podia sentir o cheiro de hortelã que vinha dele - _Nós inauguramos esse apartamento juntos_ - ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos botando alguns fios atrás da minha orelha e me beijando.

Sentamos no tapete da sala e Harry continuou a me beijar, foi quando ele parou e sussurrou no meu ouvido - _Eu te amo, Gina_ - ele me beijou novamente e eu retribui. Sem parar de me beijar ele começou a me deitar no chão, o beijo dele ficava mais intenso a cada minuto, eu pude sentir quando ele passou as mãos por baixo da minha blusa, tocando a minha barriga e querendo subir (ou descer) mais. Eu parei e me fingi de assustada:

_Não, Harry._ - ele pareceu desconcertado - _Desculpe, mas eu ainda não me sinto pronta para... para isso. - eu fiz uma carinha de menina inocente._

_Você não quer fazer amor comigo... É isso?_ - ele disse tentando disfarçar o quanto estava chateado.

_Não é isso, Harry!_ - argumentei -_ Eu quero fazer amor com você, só que ainda não me sinto pronta, não estou pronta!_

_Mas eu já disse que te amo e eu sei que você me ama, o que está faltando?_

_Não estou falando que não acredito em você e que isso não basta! Para mim, basta, mas quero que entenda que para mim não é tão fácil. Estou sendo tocada num lugar que nunca ninguém tocou antes_! (Que mentira deslavada minha). _Você entende? Mas, tudo bem se você não quiser se prender! Depois da primeira vez deve ser mesmo difícil não fazer por muito tempo!_ (Eu que o diga). _Não quero te obrigar a ficar comigo, não te empeço de correr para o colo dessas outras garotas que aceitam numa boa mesmo que não te amem!_

_Não posso fazer isso_! - Harry falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Que charme, ops, se o Draco descobrisse esses meus pensamentos.

_E por que não pode?_ - eu perguntei, mas eu sou muito descarada mesmo.

_Por que eu não posso! Não conseguiria! Pois só você que eu amo, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida..._

_Eu sei, Harry_ - tratei logo de cortar a declaração dele, isso me fazia me sentir muito mal.

_Gina, é serio... Me desculpa por tentar apressar as coisas?_

_Tudo bem, Harry. Agora já está ficando tarde, acho melhor eu voltar para a escola. Você me leva_? - eu sorri.

_É claro, vamos?_ - ele levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

_Vamos_ - eu segurei a mão dele e levantei.

Eu fico surpresa como eu posso ser má, de vez em quando, mas como sempre agora eu tenho uns assuntos a tratar com o Draco, então até logo.

**Nota da autora:Eu queria saber o que vcs estam achando dessa nova parte da fic,por favor comentem ... ha! em breve uma nova fic minha em parceria com Miss sadmad (good boy x bad girl-virtudes e pecados)  
**Beta reader:Miss sadmad


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8 - Minha formatura**

Finalmente chegou minha formatura, eu achava que seria o dia mas feliz da minha vida, mas me enganei completamente:

_-_Calma, Luna, eu já estou indo só falta uns retoques no cabelo.

-Ah, Virginia, anda! Não quero perder o começo da cerimônia.

-Não vamos perder, Luna. Falta meia hora ainda pra começar.

-Uê! No meu relógio já são 8 horas da noite.

-Como sempre está adiantado, são 7:30 ainda!

-Porcaria de feitiço adiantador! Desde que botei esse feitiço para eu não me atrasar mais pras aulas nunca mais consegui desfazer.

-Tá, Luna. Agora deixa eu me arrumar em paz.

**2 segundos depois...**

-Gina...

-O que é?

-Seus pais ficaram ricos?

-Eu hein, Luna... De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-É que quando eu fui compra meu vestido de formatura, eu vi esse vestido pra vender e custava uma fortuna!

-Não é isso Luna, eu ganhei de presente.

-Aposto que foi do Harry.

-É... Isso mesmo foi ele que me deu, não é lindo? - eu menti. Draco que tinha me dado o vestido, pois eu tinha dito para ele que o Harry havia me dado um vestido amarelo e que eu não suportava a cor, então Draco me fez uma surpresa e apareceu com esse vestido maravilhoso! Um pouco ousado mas lindo, ele era vermelho com dois lindos decotes em vê na frente e atrás. No final havia duas aberturas do lado, que fazia um lindo efeito quando eu andava, aparecendo assim as minhas pernas.

-É maravilhoso! O Harry tem muito bom gosto! - disse Luna observando cada detalhe do vestido.

-É mesmo, vamos a minha família já deve ter chegado.

-Ah, é mesmo! Meu pai disse que ia trazer a nova namorada dele. Acredita que ela é 20 anos mais nova que ele!

-Deu pra ser preconceituosa agora é!

-Que isso! Eu tô orgulhosa do meu velho! Tá mandando vê!

-Hahahaha. Só você mesma, Luna.

Descemos e fomos direto para o salão falar com as nossas famílias. Todos estavam lá, Hermione veio logo ao meu encontro puxando Rony pela mão. Eles estavam namorando fazia alguns meses.

-Gina, como você está linda! - disse Hermione admirando o meu lindo vestido.

-Obrigada.

-Estranho, o Harry tinha me dito que o seu vestido era amarelo. - disse o Rony, como sempre muito intrometido.

-É que... Eu estava mostrando o "_lindo_" vestido que o Harry tinha me dado no corredor pra uma aluna da Corvinal e o Pirraça acabou pegando. Eu fiz de tudo pra recuperar, mas não consegui, então tive que vir com esse mesmo.

-Mas Gina pra quer o Pirraça ia querer um vestido? - disse Rony meio desconfiado.

-Ah, sei lá, Rony. Precisa de alguma razão para o Pirraça pregar peça nos alunos?

Rony já ia abrir a boca para responder quando Harry chegou..

-Dá licença. Posso roubar ela um instante?

-É claro, Harry. - disse Hermione.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando pousei meus olhos sobre Harry foi: Como eu queria que fosse o Draco... Era com ele que eu queria dividir esse momento!

Harry me levou até um canto do salão..

-Meu amor, como você está linda!

-Obrigada. - eu disse esboçando um sorriso triste. - Só faltava você para completar a minha beleza. - Já que eu não podia ter o Draco decidi voltar ao meu sarcasmo de sempre.

Harry me abraçou e disse no meu ouvido:

-Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

-É... Que bom.

Foi nessa hora que ele se lembrou do maldito vestido...

-Mas... Cadê o vestido que eu te dei?

Antes que eu falasse alguma coisa Luna fez um sinal para mim, que significava que a cerimônia ia começar. E com essa desculpa fui me juntar aos outros formandos... Salva pelo gongo!

-Depois eu te explico agora eu tenho que ir. - deixei o Harry lá com uma cara que não tinha entendido nada.

Ocorreu tudo muito bem. Nos formamos com louvor, agora era só curtir a festa que estava por vir. Logo que eu me afastei dos outros alunos Harry me puxou para dançar, ele estava me dizendo alguma coisa quando eu avistei atrás dele um homem de capuz negro andando entre todos, o seu andar parecia um pouco familiar, foi quando ele tirou o capuz e eu pude ver o seu rosto. Era o Draco! Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui!

* * *

**Nota da autora: mas 1 cap ,por favor comentem ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 - Cruéis Torturas**

Antes que eu pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, fui estuporada. Só fui acordar muitas horas depois...

-Aonde estou? O que está acontecendo? Quem é você? - eu acordei muito assustada e ainda por cima dei de cara com elfo horrível.

-Calma, Senhorita. Meu senhor explicar tudo.

O elfo saiu do quarto. O quarto era bem luxuoso, pequenas velas flutuavam no teto e a decoração toda era detalhada em ouro. Olhei na cabeceira da cama e vi um porta-retrato, peguei a foto e vi: Um garotinho loiro, por volta dos 5 anos de idade, tacava fogo no imenso chapéu roxo em forma de urubu de uma senhora muito parecida com ele, talvez sua avó. Talvez esse quarto fosse... Não, não era possível...

Eu pus a foto no lugar e me deitei na cama, descansei por um bom tempo, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Vi que formular hipóteses não ia adiantar, então me levantei e andei até a janela.

Era uma noite daquelas bem sombrias, noite em que você sabe que algo vai acontecer, ou será que já teria acontecido? O céu estava negro, com densas nuvens ameaçando chover. Às vezes algum raio despontava, deixando o clima mais tenebroso. Eu até gostava de tempestades, mas em uma situação dessas, um frio incomodo na barriga se fazia presente. Foi quando a porta se abriu.

-Draco, meu amor. O que está acontecendo? - eu corri ao encontro dele e o abracei.

-Calma, Gina. Eu vou te explicar tudo. Senta aqui. - ele apontou para a cama.

-Gina, o meu Lord decidiu finalmente botar em prática os planos de reconquistar o mundo. E você sabe, para isso ele precisava derrotar o Potter, ele achou que seria perfeito atacar quando o Potter menos esperasse. E essa hora chegou... A sua formatura foi a hora perfeita! Mas como eu sabia que as coisas iriam ficar feias por lá, achei melhor te estuporar e te mandar para cá.

-Então, você quer dizer que o Voldemort atacou o Harry na minha formatura?

-Isso mesmo . – ele disse, secamente.

-E com as outras pessoas, o que aconteceu?

-O que importam os outros, Gina? O importante é que eu tirei você de lá a tempo.

-Draco, minha família estava lá! O que aconteceu com eles?

-Fique calma! Não fiquei sabendo de nenhum óbito entre os vermelhinhos.

-Quer dizer que... Que... Que houveram mortes? Quem morreu?

-É claro que sim. Eu mesmo fiz questão de matar metade daqueles insolentes que não quiseram se render.

-Você é mesmo um idiota ! - eu disse sentando o mais longe possível dele e começando a chorar.

-O que foi, Gina? Está com medo de mim? Você sabe muito bem que eu sou um Comensal.

-A questão não é essa , a questão é como você pode ser tão insensível a ponto de dizer pra mim que matou a metades daquelas pessoas como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Não venha com moralismo pra cima de mim Virginia Molly Weasley! Você mesma espionou o Potter para o meu Lord!

-É, mas eu não precisei matar ninguém para fazer isso, precisei?

-Claro que não. A perfeita integrante da família Weasley não magoa ninguém, não ofende ninguém, não faz nada contra uma pessoa. Ela só pensa no bem estar de todos, mas só se esse bem não interferir nos interesses dela, não é mesmo? Sabe por que você gosta desse meu jeito mal de ser? Porque você é igual a mim, Gina. Você é. Admita.

Eu engoli seco. Ele jogou todas aquelas verdades na minha cara e eu sabia que era a pura realidade. Ele sempre via o que eu tentava esconder, o que eu negava.

-Cala a boca, seu cretino!

-A verdade dói Gina, aceite! Você é igual a mim, não vai demorar muito pra você passar totalmente para o meu lado.

Eu fiquei calada.

- E os meus amigos? A Hermione, a Luna, o Colin? Eles estão bem?

- Bem, depende do ponto de vista. A sangue ruim, infelizmente, ainda respira.Agora, os seus outros amiguinhos terão paz eterna.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto. Eu a limpei com a mão. E ergui a cabeça.

- Sabe, Draco... Eu deveria odiar você para o resto da minha vida, deveria ir embora e nunca mais olhar para essa sua cara suja.E jurar com toda a minha dignidade que iria me vingar de você. Mas... Como eu sou diferente das mocinhas das novelas... Não estou com a menor vontade de fazer isso – eu sorri – Mas ainda acho que você merece um castigo. – eu o empurrei na cama.

- O que são novelas? – ele me perguntou, curioso. Mas eu não respondi. Me joguei em cima dele e rasguei a sua blusa. Acho que nunca o tinha beijado com tanta fúria e necessidade de ser correspondida.

- Eu vou torturar muito você, sabia? – sussurrei enquanto o beijava.

- Mesmo? – ele falou, cínico, fazendo uma cara triste. – Ai, socorro! Alguém me salve!

Nós rimos. Seria uma noite de cruéis torturas, ah, seria...

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA: MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA DA ATUALIZAÇÃO ,PROMETO QUE VOU TENTAR NÃO DEMORAR TANTO ATUALIZAR O PROXIMO CAP . PALAVRA DE SONSERINA! POR FAVOR COMENTEM ! POIS SE VCS DEIXAREM CRITICAS ,OPINIÕES OU ATÉ MESMO IDEIAS PARA OS PROXIMOS , CAP. DA FIC EU VOU PODER MELHORAR A FIC , E COMO AGORA EU ESTOU ESCREVENDO O FINAL TEM MUITAS COISAS QUE EU ESTOU AINDA DECIDINDO E COM AJUDA DE VCS VOU PODER FAZER UM OTIMO FINAL PARA TODOS, OBRIGADO PELA ATENÇÃO VALEU!**

**PS : ESTOU DIVULGANDO MINHA NOVA FIC EM PARCERIA COM MISS SADMAD ( GOOD BOY X BAD GIRL - VIRTUDES E PECADOS) QUEM QUIZER DA UMA PASSADA LA .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Amor Sem Preocupações**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei e fiquei ali zelando o sono de Draco. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, seu cabelo estava caindo na testa e ele estava sorrindo enquanto dormia, formando covinhas fofas em suas bochechas. Algum tempo depois, Draco espreguiçou-se molemente, abrindo a boca num bocejo. Eu o olhava com uma expressão de mulher apaixonada e ele disse:

-Eu já estava sentindo falta dessa cara que você faz quando acorda - ele passou a mão na cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo, como sempre, vaidoso até quando acorda.

-E eu de você inteiro - eu disse passando a mão no abdômen dele.

-Está com fome? - Draco perguntou.

-Morta de fome.

-Kinky já deve ter preparado um ótimo café da manhã para nós dois.

-Quem é Kinky?

-Um dos meus elfos domésticos, aquele que estava aqui quando você acordou.

-Nossa, Draco. Olha, a maioria dos elfos são feios mas o seu é horroroso!

-É melhor você parar de se preocupar com a aparência dos meus elfos e vir aqui me dar um beijinho.

-Agora não, Draco. Eu tô morrendo de fome pra isso. E além do mais, eu não escovei os dentes... E nem você.

-Aff... Tá bom. Você quer descer ou prefere que eu peça o café da manhã aqui?

-Não me mecherei um milímetro para fora deste quarto essa manhã... – eu disse.

Draco riu, fez um movimento com a varinha e disse:

-Kinky... Traga o café da manhã no quarto agora... Não esqueça que eu estou acompanhado da minha mulher.

-Sua mulher é? - eu perguntei, surpresa.

-Não é isso que você é?

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

Draco andou até o armário e pegou dois roupões verdes, dando um para mim. Rapidamente conjurou uma mesa e minutos depois, Kinky entrava com um maravilhoso café da manhã: Havia vários pães, bolos, doces e sucos de tudo o que se possa imaginar. Eu olhei para o elfo que me mirava desconfiado e sorri. Depois de termos escovado os dentes fomos tomar o café.

Draco pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora e começou a se servir. Nós começamos a comer e o elfo desapareceu. Às vezes Draco me olhava do outro lado da mesa e sorria, piscando um olho charmosamente. Eu devolvia o sorriso e a piscada enquanto esticava o pé sob a mesa, acariciando-o com ele. Assim que acabamos de comer, ele me puxou para perto e disse:

-Nunca mais quero sair de perto de você, sabia? – eu sorri e ele me beijou.

Eu parei o beijo quando vi que as coisas já estavam começando a esquentar...

-Precisamos fazer a digestão... O que você acha de conversarmos sobre o que houve na minha formatura?

Draco fez cara de que não estava muito a fim de parar o que está preste a fazer...

-O que você quer saber? - ele me perguntou.

-O que aconteceu com o Harry?

-Tá preocupada com o Potter é?

-Um pouco... Mas é mais curiosidade mesmo.

Draco olhou para mim, desconfiado.

-Meu Lord tentou capturá-lo, mas o quatro olhos fugiu. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, a maioria dos Comensais da Morte estão nas ruas batalhando contra os Aurores e uma hora o Potter vai ter que aparecer. Não tem como escapar, afinal, meu mestre está cada vez mais poderoso. Dessa vez, ele vai vencer.

-Você tem certeza disso, meu amor?

-Absoluta. E então?

-Então, o que Draco?

-Você está em que lado?

-É claro que eu estou do seu.

-Ótimo. Amanhã eu vou te levar para conhecer o meu mestre, está bom?

-Ok. - eu disse com um pouco de receio. Eu não estava muito certa do que iria fazer; isso não é errado?

Draco me abraçou e disse que tudo ia dar certo, que estando no lado dele eu não tinha nada o que temer. Então, ele me jogou na cama, tirou rapidamente o meu roupão e começou a me beijar, começando no pescoço, depois mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e passou a língua nos meus ombros. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os beijos e saboreando cada momento. Ele estendeu seus braços e começou beijar meus seios... Repentinamente ele teve uma idéia e pegando a jarra de suco de melão com rum, jogou o resto sobre o meu corpo, sugando cada gota entre os meus seios, na barriga... Me deixando louca...

- Oh, Draco, por favor... – em poucos segundos eu já implorava que ele fizesse amor comigo, ele sorriu para mim e fez o que tinha que fazer. Então, eu pedi:

-Deixe-me retribuir...

-Como?

-Hahaha. Da forma que você quizer.

Draco sorriu de forma selvagem e... Daí pra frente nem Merlim faz eu contar o que aconteceu! Hahaha! Desculpa, mas eu tenho vergonha...

* * *

**Nota da autora: Eu agradeço todas as pessoas que comentaram e em especial a Miaka pois em todos os capitúlos ela comenta .Gente vamos seguir o exemplo dela ! HAHAHAHA Mas é serio muito obrigada Miaka pelos comentários ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Eu, Cínica e Mentirosa **

1 mês depois...

Eu estava morando na Mansão dos Malfoys que virou uma sede para os Comensais da Morte. Apesar de já ser uma Comensal, eu ainda não havia saído para uma batalha como os outros, Voldemort tinha outros planos para mim. Não que eu estivesse ansiosa para ir matar bruxos ou trouxas na guerra, mas eu me sentia uma inútil, sem fazer nada. Draco achava que isso era o melhor para mim, assim eu não ficava em perigo.

Eu ainda sentia muita falta da minha ex-família (eu passei a chamar de ex as pessoas do meu passado), pois Draco quase não parava em casa, até porquê ele virou Chefe dos Comensais, se tornando o bruxo que mais batalhava nessa guerra.

Um belo dia, eu fui chamada na sala de reunião. Será que, finalmente, eu ia lutar nessa maldita guerra?

-Senhorita Weasley, tenho notícias muito animadoras para você. - disse Voldemort.

Será que ele ia fazer uma plástica e poupar os meus lindos olhos da sua feiúra?

-Meu Lord, fico muito feliz por isso! E quais noticias seriam essas? - eu perguntei, muito curiosa.

-Finalmente, você vai ter uma participação nessa minha reconquista do mundo...

Oh, que interessante!

-Mestre...

-Calada, menina imprestável! Ainda não acabei!

Mas que saco ser uma subordinada, qualquer dia desses eu que vou mandá-lo calar a boca.

-Desculpe, Mestre. - eu disse, fingindo obediência.

-Como eu ia dizendo... Tenho novos planos e você está incluída neles! Como é apenas uma questão de tempo eu matar aquele garotinho que acha que pode comigo (Eu me pergunto há quantas décadas ele diz essa mesma frase) quero que você volte para sua família.

-Como assim, mestre? Voltar?

-Quero que você seja minha espiã (Novidade...). Volte e me conte cada passo do Potter.

-Mas Lord, agora vai ficar bem mais difícil do que antes, pois com certeza ele já está muito desconfiado de mim.

-Eu já pensei em tudo, garota burra! E com o meu plano perfeito, o ingênuo do Potter nunca mais vai desconfiar de você! E com certeza você não vai poupar esforços para que ele te conte tudo, não é?

-Ouço e obedeço, meu Lord das Trevas.

-Agora, escute com atenção, idiota! O plano é o seguinte...

* * *

Lá estava eu, em pleno final da tarde, em frente ao apartamento do Potter disposta a fazer todo o combinado. Peguei minha varinha, fiz no meu próprio braço um corte (é claro que não era profundo) e mais alguns pequenos corte no rosto e como o meu vestido já estava todo rasgado é claro, ordens do Mestre, só tive que desarrumar um pouco os cabelos para... Bem, vocês vão descobrir logo... Tentei aparatar dentro do apartamento do Potter, mas não consegui. 

-Ah, como eu sou burra! É claro que em tempos de guerra o Potter deve estar bem protegido.

Então, fiz a única coisa que me restava, bati na porta na esperança que ele abrisse...

-Socorro! Abre, por favor! - depois de uns cinco minutos a porta finalmente abriu.

-Gina, é você? - o Potter abriu a porta com a varinha na mão, muito desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

-Ai, eu pensei que nunca mas iria ver você! - corri e dei um abraço nele.

-Gina? Não acredito! Achei que você estava morta! - Potter respondeu ao meu abraço com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Que horror, como ele era banana. Ia ser mais fácil do que eu pensava.

-Vem entra, por favor. - continuou ele.

-Um passo dado, ele me deixou entrar.

-Potter, (Que mico! A velha Gina nunca o chamaria assim). Quer dizer... Harry, eu acho que estou sendo seguida, por favor, me ajude!- comecei a chorar, cinicamente, no fundo minha vontade era de rir da cara dele.

-Não se preocupe, Gina. Aqui em casa ninguém consegue entrar sem a minha permissão.

-Ai, eu senti tanto a sua falta! Achei que ia morrer sem você! - eu disse entre soluços desesperados.

-Gina, não chora! Está tudo bem. Eu também achei que ia não aguentar mais viver sem você, meu amor. Nem acredito que você está ao meu lado! - ele me abraçou mais forte ainda. Que idiota ele era, se eu quisesse nem precisaria colocar o plano em prática para tê-lo na palma da minha mão de novo, mas ordens do Lord são ordens - Me conte tudo o que aconteceu. - ele continuou.

-Eu estava... - comecei a chorar de novo, queria dar a impressão que eu estava muito traumatizada.

-Tudo bem, Gina, você não precisa me contar nada agora. Eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos, depois você vai tomar um banho e então você me conta tudo, ok?- ele disse, bem atencioso.

-Tá bem. - suspirei.

Ele fez um feitiço rápido para meu braço parar de sangrar e fez pequenos curativos nos meus cortes.

-Gina, vem comigo. - eu levantei e o segui até um quarto que deveria ser de hóspedes.

-Você pode ficar aqui nessa suíte, tome um banho que eu vou buscar algo para você vestir.

-Tá bom, obrigada. - eu disse a ele e entrei no banheiro da suíte.

Nossa! Ele tinha caído certinho na minha armação, os planos estavam dando mais do que certo. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa: eu tinha que provocá-lo, ele tinha que sentir desejo por mim outra vez e eu sei muito bem como fazer isso.

Entrei na banheira, mas estava atenta para saber quando o Potter entraria no quarto trazendo alguma roupa. Foi quando ouvi o barulho de alguém entrando no quarto, só podia ser ele, então levantei da banheira, abri a porta e sai...

-Harry é você! Achei que podia ser algum Comensal da Morte atrás de mim! - falei parecendo meio perturbada e sai correndo para abraçá-lo, com um pequeno detalhe: eu estava completamente nua.

-Fique calma, Gina. Ninguém vai te achar aqui. - ele disse bem sem graça e vermelho.

-Você promete que não vai me deixar sozinha?

-Sim, Gina, mas eu acho melhor você botar uma roupa. - ele falou com a voz tremendo, tentando (inutilmente) não me olhar.

Eu me olhei como se não tivesse notado que estava daquele jeito e sai correndo para dentro do banheiro e gritei de lá de dentro:

-Desculpa, Harry! Ai, mas que vergonha! Desculpa, tá? - ainda bem que ele não estava me vendo, pois eu me segurava para que ele não me escutasse rindo.

-Tudo bem, Gina. Eu sei que você está nervosa. Eu vou sair para você poder se trocar em paz.

-NÃO, HARRY! POR FAVOR! Eu tenho medo. Me passa a roupa que você trouxe pela brecha da porta e fique aí. Não sai daí, por favor!

Quando eu estava devidamente vestida com um blusão dele, sai do banheiro fazendo cara de menina inocente e um pouco sofrida. Dei um meio sorriso para ele, sentei na cama, me esforcei um pouco e as lágrimas começaram a descer pelos meus olhos. Prontamente, ele sentou do meu lado e começou o seu discurso.

-Gina, não chora. Eu estou aqui, já não te prometi que ninguém mais vai fazer mal a você, ok? - ele disse passando uma mão no meu rosto e com a outra segurou a minha mão.

-Eu sei, Harry. É que eu tenho muito medo. - deitei minha cabeça no colo dele e comecei a chorar mais.

-Você não confia em mim Gina? - ele disse, fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

-Confio. - falei com a voz rouca sexy. Confesso que nessa hora eu imitei o Draco.

-Então, deite aí e durma sem se preocupar, pois tudo vai dar certo. E quanto a mim, preciso mandar uma coruja para os seus pais para avisá-los.

Eu deitei na cama, mas segurei a mão dele...

-Depois você faz isso, por favor, fica comigo até eu conseguir dormir - falei com uma carinha bem carente. Pobre de mim.

-Tá bem, mas só até você dormir.

Ele deitou do meu lado, eu aproveitei e o abracei bem forte de modo que ele não poderia sair dali sem me acordar, pois ao contrário do que ele pensava, eu que ira esperar ele pegar no sono. E foi o que aconteceu. Depois que ele dormiu, eu pensei em levantar e aproveitar para avisar para os outros que tudo estava indo bem, mas pensando bem eu também merecia um pouco de descanso e não era muito sacrifício continuar ali dormindo com o Potter. Ele até que tinha um perfume bom.

Acordei no meio da noite com o Potter tentando levantar...

-O que foi, Harry? Não me diga que estão invadindo o apartamento... - eu disse me encolhendo toda na cama com expressão de horror.

-Calma, Gina. Não é nada disso, só estava tentando ir para o meu quarto.

-Não, por favor, não vá. - eu implorei, o abraçando.

-Gi, porque você não dorme? Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Eu não tenho mais sono, Harry. - eu disse levantando da cama e indo olhar pela janela enfeitiçada.

-Então, o que acha de me contar o que houve com você?

-Tudo bem, eu vou lhe contar. Depois que eu fui estuporada no baile, acordei em uma cela muito suja e horrível... Nem gosto de me lembrar! - as lágrimas falsas começaram a cair de novo.

-Gina, se é muito doloroso para você contar, nós podemos deixar essa conversa para amanhã.

-Não, Harry. Quanto mais cedo eu contar melhor. Então, como eu ia dizendo, acordei em uma cela horrível e logo depois, o Dra... O Malfoy apareceu e disse que ia me fazer sofrer por eu ter preferido ficar com você e já que agora que seu Lord tinha entrado em guerra, os Comensais iriam adorar a minha presença ali. Eu perguntei o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, então... Ele entrou na cela e me deu uma surra e depois... - eu abaixei a cabeça e fiquei calada. Afinal, para o Harry eu ainda era virgem.

-Gina, aquele canalha abusou de você? - os olhos do Potter faíscavam de raiva.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

-Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso com uma garota como você! Mas ele vai pagar por isso, EU JURO! - O Potter estava virando homem, que milagre.

-Harry, ele é um comensal! Não tem coração, ele fez isso comigo sim, não só ele... Mas... Todos... - eu falava no meio dos soluços de choro.

-Todos transa... Quer dizer... Todos abusaram de você? - ele gaguejou.

-Sim, agora eu não sei mais como eu vou olhar mais pra cara de ninguém. Foi por isso que eu vim para cá, em vez de ir para a Toca. Eu tenho tanta vergonha. Eu preferia que eles tivessem me matado! EU QUERO MORRER! HARRY, EU QUERO MORRER! - eu gritava como se tivesse muito desesperada.

-Não, Gi. Não fale isso! Você não teve culpa. - ele disse, me abraçando.

-Harry, eu só estou viva até hoje, porque eu te amo. - eu disse no ouvido dele.

Harry olhou para mim muito surpreso.

-Eu também te amo, Gi.

-Mas, eu queria deixar bem claro que se você preferir não ficar mais comigo eu vou entender... Eu não sou mais a mesma.

-Pra mim você é a mulher que eu amo e sempre será - ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu sorri de volta. E pensar que nessa hora, eu poderia estar com o Draco, ou fazendo qualquer coisa mais interessante, tipo, ler um livro de História da Magia.

-É, assim está melhor. Sorrindo você fica muito mais linda.

-Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você, Harry.

-Eu também.

-Posso te pedir um favor, meu amor? - eu disse.

-Todos que você quiser.

-Me beija?

-Eu pensei que você não ia pedir nunca. - bom, só me restava imaginar o Draco ali, não é mesmo?

Ele me beijou e depois fomos dormir bem juntinhos, DORMIR! Mas nada, hein?

* * *

**Nota da autora :** desculpa pelo atraso,agora com o vestibular não está dando para escrever a fic tão rapido mas estou fazendo o possivel e por favor comente!

**Nota da Beta**: Muita ironia e cinismo nesse capítulo, hehehe, me desculpem se eu deixei escapar algum erro, mas estou muito triste, preguiçosa, desatenta e faminta. Beijos, Miss Sadmad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 - La Descarada 

Obs.: Esse capítulo está bem "caliente", ok? Quase NC-17, mas apenas quase.

* * *

Acordei antes do Potter e lancei um Feitiço do Sono, assim eu poderia visitar o Draco sem me preocupar. Vesti a capa preta do próprio idiota. Sai do apartamento e logo aparatei na entrada da Mansão Malfoy. Fui logo a sala de Voldemort, avisar a todos como estava indo o plano. 

Valdemort ficou satisfeito com o meu progresso nos planos. Logo sai da sala dele e fui atrás de Draco. Procurei por ele em toda a Mansão, mas não o achei. Quando já estava desistindo, eu o vi no final do corredor da ala Norte encostado em uma pilastra.

**El dinero le robó su corazón **

**O dinheiro roubou seu coração**

**Las mentiras le desalmaron el alma **

**As mentiras desalmaram a alma **

**Y me duele su dolor mucho más que su traición **

**E a sua dor me dói mais que a sua traição **

**Yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya **

**Eu nasci para querê-la ainda que se vá**

-DRACO! - sai correndo ao encontro dele.

-Draco virou e sorriu.

-Gina, não sabia que você já estava de volta.

-É. Vim contar como estão indo os planos com o Potter.

-Só para isso é? - Draco fez cara de ofendido e virou as costas para mim.

-Então, agora já pode voltar de onde veio. - continuou ele, começando a andar para longe de mim.

-Draco Malfoy, volte aqui. Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Ele virou.

-Como? - disse ele, voltando a se aproximar de mim.

-Você não manda em mim! - Draco disse como uma criança mimada.

Ele ia saindo de novo quando eu o segurei pelo pulso e o virei pra mim.

-Eu disse que você não vai! - e lhe dei um beijo bem voraz e demorado. Quando senti que as mãos dele começavam a entrar por de baixo da minha capa, parei o beijo.

-Gina... - queixou-se Draco.

-Sabe, com essa sua cena patética perdi a vontade. E que saber, senhor Malfoy ofendido? Tome um banho frio - eu olhei para vocês sabe onde - Eu acho que você está precisando. Até outro dia! - não deixei ele falar nada e logo aparatei.

* * *

Aparatei do lado de fora do apartamento. Como deixei a porta entre aberta consegui entrar. O inútil do Potter continuava dormindo. Tirei a capa e sentei ao lado dele na cama, não ia demorar muito para o efeito do feitiço passar. Foi nessa hora que o Potter abriu os olhos. 

-Gina? - falou um pouco sonolento - O que houve?

-Eu acho que aconteceu. - sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-O quê?

-Você perdeu a hora.

-Ah, é disso que você está falando.

-Do que mais eu poderia está falando? - disse ironicamente, o estúpido nem percebeu.

-Nada não deixa pra lá. Você está melhor?

-Como poderia estar mal com você ao meu lado? - Que frase mais idiota de se falar, não? Mas o Potter sempre caia nessa conversa pra dragão dormir, principalmente quando eu fazia a cara de 'Gina pura e inocente'.

-Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Até que devagar, ele tirou sua mão da cama, levou-a até a minha e a apertou.

"Estávamos de mãos dadas... Que coisa patética, se fosse com o Draco eu já estava em cima dele" foi o que eu pensei nessa hora apesar de estar fazendo cara de apaixonada.

-Gina, eu já falei o quanto te amo? - eu balancei a cabeça, afirmando.

**Es una descarada por ser la más hermosa**

**É uma descarada por ser a mais bela **

**No tiene casi nada pero le gusta la vida cara**

**Não tem quase nada mas gosta da vida cara **

**Y a mí me gusta ella y sé cuanto me ama**

**E eu gosto dela e sei o quanto me ama **

**Sé que sueña conmigo pero amanece en otra cama **

**Sei que sonha comigo, mas amanhece em outra cama**

-Eu que nunca falei o quanto te amo... Talvez por medo de você não sentir o mesmo ou então por vergonha... Acho que o segundo cabe mais a mim (eu deveria ser comediante)... Mas nesse momento eu queria te falar que você é pessoa que eu mais amo na minha vida (mil perdões Draco, você é que eu amo) e nunca mais quero me separar de você. - desculpa Draco... Mas eu vou ter que quebrar a minha promessa.

-Gina, eu...

-Eu ainda não acabei! Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu quero você mais do que você possa imaginar... - os olhos dele se arregalaram por trás dos óculos, já estava na hora dele usar umas lentes - Harry, eu quero o meu corpo no seu, minha alma na sua. Então eu só te peço uma coisa. - Hahaha, agora o golpe final para matar o idiota do coração - Fique comigo hoje?

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme (mas é claro) e me beijou. Foi um beijo muito delicado (blergh) no começo, mas depois até que ele foi pegando jeito. Eu já estava até me divertindo um pouquinho, então ele me puxou pro seu colo e parou de me beijar. Olhou para mim como se perguntasse se eu tinha certeza, é claro que ele sabia que eu já não era mais virgem, mas só que para ele tudo aconteceu à força.

Eu o abracei e sussurrei no ouvido dele:

-Não tenha medo de perder o controle... Eu te quero, Harry Potter.

**Mujer de nadie, mujer de todos, mujer que mata **

**Mulher de nada, mulher de todos, mulher que mata **

**Mujer que duele, mujer que entrega y te arrebata **

**Mulher que dói, mulher que entrega e te arrebata **

**Mujer tan cara, mujer ingrata **

**Mulher tão cara, mulher ingrata **

**Sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas **

**Sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá **

**Yo sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas **

**Eu sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá**

Ele me olhava com os seus grandes olhos verdes cheios de felicidade, como se eu estivesse completamente nua (uma coisa que não ia demorar muito para acontecer).

Ele se aproximou mais e me beijou de um modo tão carente. Então, ele me deitou na cama e começou a tirar minha blusa lentamente, como se quisesse gravar na memória cada parte do meu corpo que ia ficando a amostra e quando meus seios apareceram, ele olhou fascinado, antes de murmurar:

-Lindos... - começou a beijar os meus seios delicadamente com muita paixão, quando ele me livrou do que restava de roupas, beijando minha pele macia e murmurando que eu era linda. Ele parou um instante e ficou nu também. Ele parou na cama e perguntou brevemente:

-Quer que eu me cubra? - tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não rir, só o Potter mesmo para perguntar isso.

-Não.

Ele ficou por um instante mudo, antes de dizer:

-Você não precisa fazer nada se não quiser... Eu posso esperar, você ainda deve estar muito traumatizada, sabe? - foi nessa hora que eu duvidei: Será que valia a pena trair o Draco só para cumprir o plano de Voldemort e como conseqüência ter fama e poder na Ordem das Trevas? Hahaha, é claro que sim. Afinal, ele nunca saberia disso.

-Não tenho medo. Eu sei que com você vai ser diferente. - ele entendeu a minha súplica e me arrebatou nos braços, olhando por um segundo para o meu rosto e me beijou. Esse beijo deve ter sido o mais terno e apaixonado que ele jamais me dera (paixão só da parte dele), assim o beijo passou de novo para um estágio erótico que minha pele nua de encontro a dele acentuou... Eu senti que ele voltava sua atenção novamente aos meus seios, (ah, o grande Potter também é tarado) beijando-os ternamente, sentido o gosto deles, saboreando-os, eu senti que a mão dele descia pela minha cintura, então olhou bem em meus olhos e disse:

-Me avise se eu estiver te machucando.

-Harry, você sabe que eu não sou... - Honestamente, ele era muito lerdo.

-Não importa é como se fosse.

Ficamos uns instantes parados, ele arquejante, me encarando, como se aquilo fosse demais para ele (deveria ser mesmo). Devagarzinho, ele começou a se mexer e tudo aconteceu até que ele desabou ofegante, saiu de cima de mim, me abraçou já que ele estava muito cansado e dormiu. É claro, eu sou demais! Acabei dormindo também, mas não de cansaço e sim de tanto tédio.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar de Grimmauld Place..._

-Hahahahaha. Agora chegou sua hora Ronald Weasley! - falava Draco com a varinha apontada para Rony, fazendo ele se render.

-Comensais, o levem para a sede e joguem-o no calabouço! A propósito...

-Malfoy, seu maníaco! Para que você quer meu cabelo? - reclamou Rony.

-Isso não te interessa, Weasley. Levem o daqui! - ordenou Draco mais uma vez, com uma expressão nada amigável.

* * *

_Algumas horas depois..._

"Dim Dom"

A campanhia acorda Harry.

-Quem será? - Harry levanta para atender a porta.

-Onde está minha varinha, onde será que eu deixei? - ele chega na sala e acha sua varinha em cima do sofá.

-Revellius. - Harry diz apontando a varinha para a porta.

-Ah, é o Rony. Finitien Incantatem - ele tira o feitiço da porta e abre.

-E aí, Rony? Problemas na Ordem?

-Nenhum problema, mas... Harry dá pra cobrir isso?

-Isso o que? - ele pergunta sem entender nada.

-Isso! - Rony aponta pro corpo de Harry.

Nessa hora ele percebe que está completamente nu.

-Desculpa, Rony. Eu nem tinha percebido, mas entra. Eu vou vestir alguma coisa. - diz Harry sem graça.

Rony entra e senta no sofá.

-Pronto, mas o que você queria mesmo? - pergunta Harry já vestido com um robe.

-Nossa, Harry, vim fazer uma visita pra você e olha como você me recebe!

-Que isso Rony! Eu até tenho uma ótima noticia pra te dar! - falou Harry bem sorridente.

-Ótimo, estou mesmo precisando. Esses tempos de querra estão acabando comigo... Mas o que é?

-Preparado?

-Qual é, Harry? Pára de suspense e conta logo.

-Gina voltou!

-Como? Não acredito! Onde está ela?

-Ela voltou desde ontem. Estava presa na sede da Ordem das Trevas e está dormindo agora.

-Eu quero vê-la! - Rony levantou, mas Harry entrou na frente.

-Calma, Rony. É que ela está um pouco... Como eu vou dizer... Descomposta agora.

-Não estou te entendendo.

-É que ela está como veio ao mundo, se você me entende... Então acho melhor deixar para vê-la depois. - disse Harry corando.

-Mas porque ela está nua? - Rony arregalou os olhos, entendendo tudo.

-É isso mesmo que você está pensando, você sabe que eu a amo mui...

Rony levanta e empurra Harry na parede.

En mi cartera guardo su foto delatada

Em minha carteira guardo sua foto apagada

Es mi mayor fortuna y mi desdicha la descarada

É minha maior fortuna e minha desgraça: a descarada

**Yo seguiré mi rumba, el mundo no se acaba **

**Eu seguirei meu rumo, o mundo não se acaba **

**Esta vida es muy corta, te cobra y te paga **

**Esta vida é muita curta, te cobra e te paga**

**Y es que el dinero le robó su corazón**

**E é que o dinheiro roubou seu coração **

**Las mentiras le desalmaron el alma **

**As mentiras desalmaram a alma **

**Y me duele su dolor mucho más que su traición**

**E a sua dor me dói mais que a sua traição **

**Yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya **

**Eu nasci para querê-la ainda que se vá**

-Seu desgraçado! FdP! Você está abusando da minha mu... Irmã! - grita Rony, depois de dar um soco na cara de Harry.

Harry cai no chão sentado. Olha para o "amigo", meio desnorteado e tenta encontrar forças pra falar.

-Calma, Rony! Não é nada disso! Eu amo a sua irmã e pra falar a verdade quando ela acordar vou pedi-la em casamento. - falou Harry rapidamente antes que Rony lhe desse outro soco.

-Isso não te dá o direito...

Harry se levanta.

-Rony, eu não estou te reconhecendo! Achei que você ia ficar feliz de saber que sua irmã está viva e feliz.

-É... Eu estou. Olha, Potter, eu tenho que ir. Diz pra ela que... Estou feliz por ela. - Rony foi logo saindo.

-Mas, Rony, que história é essa de me chamar de Pot... - não deu tempo de falar mais nada. Rony já tinha ido embora.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo aí na sala? - eu disse, pois havia acordado com o barulho de alguma coisa batendo contra a parede.

-Era só o seu irmão. - disse Harry, passando a mão em um olho roxo.

**Mujer de nadie, mujer de todos, mujer que mata **

**Mulher de nada, mulher de todos, mulher que mata **

**Mujer que duele, mujer que entrega y te arrebata **

**Mulher que dói, mulher que entrega e te arrebata **

**Mujer tan cara, mujer ingrata**

**Mulher tão cara, mulher ingrata **

**Sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas **

**Sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá **

**Yo sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas... Descarada**

**Eu sei que não me esquecerá ainda que se vá... Descarada**

-Como ela pôde fazer isso? - disse Rony antes de aparatar do lado de fora do apartamento.

* * *

_Beta Reader:_ Miss Sadmad.

**Nota da autora:** Mil desculpa pela demora, eu queria muito ter atualizado logo a fic, mais por motivos pessoais e por falta de comentário também não deu. Poxa fiquei muito triste pois ninguém reclamou da demora, até parece que vocês não estão gostando mais da fic (suspiros de uma autora muito triste) espero que eu esteja enganada.

**Nota da Beta:** Lembram da novela Rubi? Pra quem assistia e amava essa é a música La Descarada do Reyli. Eu alterei a ordem das estrofes pra fazer + sentido com o cap. Quando eu li esse cap. lembrei logo dessa música, não deu pra resistir. Bjs e Comentem! Ah, alguém sabe se é Finitien Incantatem ou Finitiun Incantatem?


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13 -Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go 

* * *

-Harry, o que está acontecendo aí na sala? - eu perguntei. 

-Era só o seu irmão. - disse Harry passando a mão no olho roxo.

-Onde ele está, Harry? Eu estou com muita saudade. - eu falei aparecendo na sala .

-Ele já foi Gina, estava com muita pressa.

-Harry, porque você está com a mão no rosto ? - nessa hora ele vira e eu vejo um baita olho roxo.

-Nossa! Que isso, meu amor? - eu digo, surpresa, mas também com muita vontade de rir.

-Foi só uma discussão que eu tive com o seu irmão.

-Imagino a discussão que você teve... - eu não agüentei, já tinha começado a rir da cara dele.

-Obrigado, pela ajuda, hein! - disse Harry, dando uma de ofendido por eu estar rindo.

-Ah, meu amor... É engraçado! Vem cá, vem que eu vou tirar essa marca fácil, fácil...

-Agora quer me agradar? Não, muito obrigado, eu faço isso sozinho.

-Ah, eu não sabia que você era tão rancoroso.

-Eu não sou, só estava tentando fazer um pouco de doce... Não posso?

-Hahahaha, vem cá que eu dou um beijinho e já passa.

-Agora, está bem melhor.

Depois de alguns beijos e muitas novas tentativas (muito fracassadas) do Harry de me levar pra cama...

-Gina, precisamos ir a Toca falar com seus pais.

-É, eu sei. Vou tomar banho e nós já vamos. - eu me levantei do sofá, fui na direção do quarto e Harry foi logo atrás.

-Harry, não tenho nada para vestir.

-Veste qualquer coisa minha e bota uma das minhas capas por cima... Ninguém nem vai reparar na sua roupa mesmo! - falou ele, entrando no banheiro do quarto.

-Eu disse que ia tomar banho. - falei da porta do banheiro, olhando para ele que estava lá dentro.

-Eu sei.

-Então, me dá licença.

-Mas eu também vou tomar banho.

-E daí? Eu vou tomar banho primeiro.

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Pensou o quê? Para de bobeira e sai desse banheiro. - eu o olhei com cara de desaprovação.

-Já tô indo. - Harry disse, muito decepcionado.

* * *

Depois da minha volta para Toca e daquela palhaçada toda que a minha ex-família fez, aquele s abraços, beijos e apertos de mão que eu tive que agüentar, ainda tive uma surpresa ridícula: o Potter ajoelhado no meio da sala me pedindo em casamento (eu mereço?), hahahahahaha... Até hoje, eu não agüento de tanto rir quando me lembro dessa cena.

* * *

Depois do acontecimento na Toca disse para o Harry que ia comprar umas roupas e fui procurar meu amorzinho, afinal de contas, eu estava com muitas saudades dele.  
Fui até o nosso quarto na mansão e o encontrei dormindo, achei um pouco estranho ele dormir naquela hora da tarde e ainda de sapatos. Ah, qual o problema? Ele devia estar cansado, só isso! Então, me agachei e tirei os sapatos dele, ele se mexeu e acordou,  
olhou para mim com uma expressão que até hoje eu não sei explicar. 

-O que foi, meu amor? Não vai me dizer que você anda tendo pesadelos? Hahahaha, isso é muito preocupante, hein, doninha? - eu brinquei.

-SUA ORDINÁRIA! - gritou Draco.

-O grito foi tão forte que eu cheguei a dar um pulo para trás de tanto susto e olha que eu não sou de me assustar tão facilmente.

-Como você pôde? - ele perguntou, levantando indo na direção da porta.

-Eu me virei e olhei pra ele. O ombro direito dele estava apoiado na moldura da porta e a mão esquerda, esticada até o outro lado. Era uma posição muito preocupante, como se ele estivesse bloqueando o caminho. Eu permanecia em silêncio.

-Como você pôde, Virginia? - repetiu Draco.

Por um instante, eu pensei que talvez pudesse, simplesmente, fazer-me de burra. Mais o que adiantaria? Draco me conhecia muito bem e não acreditaria. Ele parecia estar com raiva de verdade ou coisa pior. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava com medo do Draco, pois havia um brilho no fundo dos seus olhos claros que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

-Você está se referindo a que? - perguntei.

-Estou me referindo a sua traição com o salvador Potter. - era o que eu temia, ele sabia, mas como?

Eu afastei os meus olhos dele e voltei a olhar para cama. Estava com medo de assumir a verdade para ele ou então de mentir, pois se ele estava afirmando era porquê ele tinha provas muito confiáveis.

Don't fight, don't argue 

Não brigue, não discuta 

Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry 

Me dê uma chance de dizer que eu me desculpo 

Just let me love you 

Deixe-me apenas amá-lo 

Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go 

Não me deixe ausente, não me diga para ir

-Eu errei, desculpa. - foi à única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

Senti que ele se mexia e virei o suficiente para ver o corpo dele contorcer-se por um momento e em seguida esticar-se novamente. Ele bateu o antebraço com força na moldura da porta. O barulho fez com que eu me virasse de novo para ele e percebesse que ele já estava a centímetros de distância de mim. Sua mão direita agarrou o meu ombro esquerdo, primeiro me apertando, depois me sacudindo.

-Porque você fez isso? - perguntou ele.

-Eu não sei.- eu sussurrei, já chorando. E dessa vez, lágrimas bastante verdadeiras.

-Eu não sou homem bastante pra você?

Eu fiquei imobilizada por aquelas palavras, eu não sabia o que falar... Eu amava aquele homem e fiz tudo isso só para conquistar fama. Como pude fazer isso com ele? E agora?

-Você é sim, meu amor, eu não sei porque eu fiz isso... Quer dizer... Sei, mas isso não vem ao caso. - eu estava com vergonha de dizer o que tinha me levado a fazer aquilo.

Então, nessa hora o braço dele, o mesmo que apoiara na moldura da porta, ficou na altura dos ombros enquanto ele o esticava para trás.Quase em câmera lenta, eu vi a mão de Draco vir em minha direção, mas não consegui acreditar. Tudo acontecera tão rápido e ainda assim tão lentamente. Por um momento, longo demais, meu cérebro não registrou a realidade do que meus olhos viam. Então, um pouco tarde demais, eu comecei a mover a cabeça e a contrair um pouco o queixo, mas já não adiantava.

-SUA FALSA, VAGABUNDA! - gritou ele e a sua mão atingiu um lado do meu rosto, pouco acima da orelha com uma força tremenda.

Eu sentia que a mão dele movia-se lentamente. Como se fosse uma rocha embrulhada num pedaço de lixa, raspou-me a maçã do rosto e acertou o meu olho. Eu cai de costas e bati com força a parte de trás da cabeça na cama. Eu tentei fugir dali, mas Draco me segurou pela blusa e me levantou. Eu comecei a chorar mais ainda um choro desesperado, olhei para ele já me preparando para mais um soco daqueles, quando ele me soltou e passou a mão nos cabelos dele, meio desesperado.

-Ai, meu Deus... O que eu fiz? - ele disse, atordoado.

-Gina... Me desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso... Eu perdi a cabeça... - continuou ele.

Eu levei a mão ao rosto e vi que estava sangrando muito, apesar disso o que doía mais era saber que Draco tivera a coragem de me bater. Ele poderia brigar comigo, nunca mais olhar para minha cara, mas isso de bater já era demais.

-Draco, eu sei que estive muita errada te traindo como eu te trai, mas nem por isso encostei um dedo que fosse em você.

-Me desculpa, eu me descontrolei e...

-Acho melhor você aprender a se controlar. Quer saber? Eu vou embora. - eu só queria fazer um pouco de doce dizendo que ia embora, mas para minha infelicidade, isso não foi uma boa idéia.

Draco ao ouvir que eu ia embora se descontrolou de novo.

-VAI! VOLTA MESMO PRO POTTER SUA VADIA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ, PIRANHA! - gritou ele, me puxando pelo braço e me tacando porta a fora.

Don't you wish we tried? 

Você não desejou que nós tentássemos? 

Do you feel what I feel inside? 

Você sente o que eu sinto por dentro? 

You know my love is stronger than pride 

Você sabe que o meu amor é mais forte do que o orgulho 

No, don't let your anger grow 

Não, não deixe a sua raiva crescer 

Just tell me what you need me to know 

Diga-me apenas que você necessita para saber 

Please talk to me, don't close the door 

Fale-me por favor, não feche a porta 

Cause I wanna hear you, wanna be near you 

Por que eu quero ouvir você, quero está perto de você

Foi o dia mais humilhante da minha vida, eu sentia que uma parte de mim tinha ficado atrás daquela porta fechada na minha cara. Eu estava destruida por dentro e por fora e naquela hora não havia mais nada a fazer do que voltar para o apartamento do Potter.

* * *

Gina é você?- Harry entra na sala e me vê com a cabeça baixa sentada no sofá. 

Eu me levantei, dei um empurrão naquele inconveniente e sai correndo pro quarto sem ao mesmo olhar para a cara dele. Tranquei a porta. Eu só queria ficar sozinha para pensar no que eu faria daqui pra frente.

I remember the rain on the roof that morning 

Eu lembro a chuva no telhado naquela manhã 

And all the things that I wanted to say 

E todas as coisas que eu queria dizer 

The angry words that came from nowhere 

As palavras furiosas que vieram de lugar algum 

without warning 

Sem aviso 

That stole the moment and sent me away 

Que roubaram o momento e me forçaram a ir embora 

And you standing there at the doorway crying 

E você parado lá na porta, chorando 

And me wondering if I'd ever be back 

E eu imaginando se algum dia eu voltaria

Eu chorava relutante por aquilo me causar profunda dor, mas não conseguia matar as lágrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto, já não tão cobiçado pelo espelho, por causa do soco que levei na cara.Minha face inchava ao jorrar de um mar vermelho, eu seria algum dia sim, capaz de chorar sangue, mas só por ele.Minhas mãos tentavam ajudar-me a esquecer,apertando meus joelhos com força contra minha barriga, quase insuportavelmente quebrando minhas unhas. Eu desejava quebrar algo, nem que fosse eu mesma.

Love bites, love bleeds 

O amor morde, o amor sangra I 

t's bringin' me to my knees 

Está me deixando de joelhos 

Love lives, love dies 

O amor vive, o amor morre 

It's no surprise 

Surpresa nenhuma 

Love begs, love pleads 

O amor mendiga, o amor implora 

It's what I need 

É o que eu preciso

-Gina... Gina, me deixe entrar! O que está acontecendo? - dizia Harry preocupado e desesperadamente, tentando entrar naquele quarto. E de mim ele só ouvia como resposta o meu soluço de um choro compulsivo, que por mais eu me esforçasse a parar eu não conseguia.

Do you ever feel like breaking down? 

Você já se sentiu como estivesse desmoronando? 

Do you ever feel out of place? 

Você já se sentiu deslocado? 

Like somehow you just don't belong 

Como se você não se encaixasse 

And no one understands you 

E ninguém te entende? 

Do you ever wanna run away? 

Você sempre quer fugir? 

Do you lock yourself in your room? 

Você se tranca em seu quarto, 

With the radio on turned up so loud , 

Com o rádio ligado tão alto, 

And no one hears you screaming? 

que ninguém te ouve gritar? 

No you don't know what it's like 

Não, você não sabe como que é viver 

When nothing feels alright 

Quando nada parece certo 

You don't know what it's 

Você não sabe como é 

like to be like me Ser como eu

E foi em um ataque de fúria que comecei a pegar tudo que tinha no quarto e tacar bem longe comecei a quebrar tudo, então, Harry que estava muito desesperado e arrombou a porta (claro que era mais prático aparatar, mas no apartamento do Harry era impossível aparatar mesmo que fosse ele a querer fazer isso).

-Gina, o que você está fazendo? - Harry tentava me segurar, mas a minha fúria era tanta que nem ele conseguiu.

-MAS SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI TERMINAR ASSIM, AH NÃO VAI, VOCÊ TÁ MUITO ENGANADO! - eu gritei descontrolada esquecendo que o Potter estava ali.

Do you wanna be somebody else? 

Você quer ser outra pessoa? 

Are you sick of being so left out? 

Você está cansado de se sentir excluído? 

Are you desperate to find something more 

Você está desesperado para encontrar algo mais 

Before your life is over? 

Antes de sua vida acabar? 

Are you stuck inside a world you hate? 

Você está preso em um mundo que você odeia? 

Are you sick of everyone around? 

Você está cansado de todos a volta 

With the big fake smiles 

Com grande falsos sorrisos and stupid lies? 

E mentiras estúpidas ? 

But deep inside you bleeding 

Enquanto lá dentro você está sangrando

-Gina, terminar o que? Eu não estou te entendendo, meu amor, por favor, pare com isso!

-NÃO ME CHAME DE MEU AMOR! SEU... SEU... SEU IDIOTA PATÉTICO! AAAA, QUE RAIVA!

-Gina... O que aconteceu? Você só pode tá possuída... - Harry tentava a qualquer custome controlar.

-Harry já não sabendo mais o que fazer me deu um tapa na cara, então na mesma hora eu parei o meu ataque e só chorei e chorei... Por toda noite.

* * *

Nota da autora: a fic já está chegando ao fim, isso é uma pena pois eu gosto muito dessa fic por ela ser a minha 1º fic e a 1º vez agente nunca esquece. E por favor, COMENTEM e se quiserem dar sugestão para o final da fic estou aberta a idéias. Bye! 

Ps: O 1º e o 2º trecho de musica é de "Shania Twain -Don't!", 3º trecho é de "Lara Fabian - Love By Grace", 4º trecho são de "Def Leppard - Love Bites" e o 5º e 6º trechos de "Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life". 


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14- A antiga Virgínia Weasley 

-Acordei e dei de cara com o Harry olhando bem de perto para mim.

-Está melhor?

Eu o olhei. Será que ele poderia ser a solução para o fim dos meus problemas?

-Gina?

-Oi. Ah, eu estou um pouco confusa ainda...

-O que houve com você ontem? Por que estava quebrando tudo? E quem fez isso com você?

Ele apontou pro meu rosto inchado.

-Isso são respostas que eu não posso dar agora, mas na hora certa você saberá... - Foi a primeira vez durante anos que eu falava a verdade para ele.

-Agora, eu que estou ficando confuso...

-Harry, eu só te pergunto uma coisa... Você confia em mim?

-Confio. - ele respondeu, sinceramente.

-Tenho muitas coisas para te revelar, mas ainda não estou preparada para te falar. Então só peço que você fique comigo e espere até o momento certo, onde eu te contarei toda a verdade.

-Gina, não sei o que houve, nem me importo, só sei que te amo e quero ficar para sempre com você, nada mais. - Com certeza, quando Harry falou isso não tinha nem idéia do que realmente eu tinha feito, coitado.

-Fico feliz. - sorri para ele.

Harry passou a mão no meu rosto e sorriu também, peguei a mão dele e entrelacei na minha.

-Desculpa. - eu disse, enfim.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou... Assim foi a primeira vez que eu me entreguei ao Harry sinceramente.

* * *

Uma semana se passou e a Ordem das Trevas não havia ainda entrado em contato comigo. Com certeza, ainda achavam que eu estava realizando o plano, mas não,eu estava vivendo uma semana muito boa com o Harry, preparando tudo para o nosso casamento. 

Eu não posso dizer que estava completamente feliz, mas era o melhor que eu poderia fazer... Seria melhor para todos assim.

O único problema que tínhamos era o Rony que tinha desaparecido, mas como aurores sempre desapareciam por uns dias e voltavam dizendo que tinham capturado vários Comensais, então a família ainda não estava desesperada.

Em uma manhã acordei com uma horrível dor de cabeça... Levei um tempo para perceber não era uma dor de cabeça normal... Voldemort estava me chamando... E agora o que fazer? Eu não tinha outra escolha... Teria que ir lá.

* * *

-Chamou, Mestre? 

-Sim, idiota, como anda o plano?

Tive que usar toda minha força, com certeza ele iria usar Oclumência, me concentrei e respondi.

-Muito bem, mestre. Está tudo caminhando bem, o Potter está em minhas mãos.

Ele me olhou um pouco desconfiado, mas por fim se convenceu.

-Posso me retirar, Lord?

-Sim, volte ao seu trabalho, inútil.

Fiz uma reverência e sai da sala, aliviada. Eu estava indo em direção a saída da mansão quando encontrei Narcisa Malfoy.

-Virginia! Quanto tempo, hein?

-Olá, Narcisa. Como está?

-Bem, fiquei sabendo do seu rompimento com o meu filho.

-Ah, é nós terminamos. - falei, tentando fazer parecer que eu não me importava.

-Lamento muito, ainda mais agora que ele está com aquela biscate.

-Ele está com alguém? - senti um aperto muito grande no coração.

Eu levanto e você não está 

Da minha mente você se vai 

Confundida estou, 

Sem saber onde vou

-Ah, você não sabia? Ele está com a Paula Starkiller, ela é uma piranha... Já vivia dando em cima dele... E só foi vocês terminarem pra ela se jogar nos braços dele.

E eu uma garota apaixonada por seus carinhos 

Buscando assim saber 

O que vai acontecer 

Me nego a pensar 

Que com outra você está

-Espero sinceramente que ele seja feliz com ela, agora preciso ir... Tchau, Narcisa.

Bem que eu sabia que toda aquela simpatia inicial da Narcisa, não significava nada bom...

Eu busco cores 

E detalhes melhores 

E me nego a pensar 

Que ao teu lado fui feliz

Fui embora sentindo uma dor enorme no peito, ele já tinha me trocado... Que amor era esse que ele sentia por mim se já estava por aí com outra?

Uma lágrima teimosa queria cair, mas eu não choraria, com certeza, eu estava muito bem com o Harry... Draco já era passado e depois que eu casasse nunca mais precisaria voltar ali, pois na lua de mel contaria tudo para o Harry, ele iria me perdoar, afinal eu acho que estou arrependia. O que eu estou dizendo? Eu não acho, eu estou... Eu acho...

* * *

-Oi, amor. Acordei e você tinha saído. Foi aonde? - falou Harry quando eu ia chegando. 

-Eu fui falar com o Voldemort, sabe, eu sou uma fiel serva dele...

Harry me olhou por um momento e depois, começou a rir.

-Ai, Gina, você tem cada uma! Essa foi muito boa... - ele conseguiu dizer entre as gargalhadas.

Eu dei um sorrisinho e só conseguia pensar no quanto ia ser difícil convencer o Harry que isso era verdade.

-Mas e aí? Novidades? - eu perguntei, as risadas dele já estavam me irritando.

-Tem sim, você não sabe o que sua mãe acabou de trazer para você.

-O que? - disse indo em direção ao quarto.

-Seu vestido de noiva! - Ele veio atrás de mim, me abraçou por trás e apontou pra cama, onde havia um enorme embrulho.

-Por Merlin! Ele já está pronto! Não acredito! - eu disse, surpresa.

-Vamos abrir o embrulho. - ele disse, já pegando o embrulho.

-Nada disso, senhor Harry James Potter, eu vou abrir depois sozinha. Você é o noivo e não pode ver o vestido antes da hora.

-Gina, de onde você tirou isso?

-A Hermione me falou uma vez... É uma tradição trouxa e dizem que dá muito certo.

-Ai, como você pode acreditar nessas histórias, meu amor? Você é muito ingênua mesmo... - disse ele dando um beijo no meu rosto e pegando a sua vassoura.

-Harry, aonde você vai?

-Vou para reunião da Ordem.

-E para que a vassoura?

-Assuntos confidências, meu amor.

-Ah, sei... Assuntos confidências. Olha, toma cuidado e se tiver noticias do Rony, por favor, me avise.

-Claro, minha futura esposa. Faço o que você manda.

-Para de brincadeira e vai logo, quero ver como esse vestido fica em mim.

-Tá bom, ok... Já tô indo... - Harry saiu do quarto e logo depois ouvi a porta da sala se fechar.

Tomei um banho e fui dar uma olhada no vestido, ele era lindo, simples, mas lindo... Então o vesti e olhei no espelho... Do nada me lembrei do Draco... Me lembrei de uma vez que estávamos falando em casamento e que ele falou que eu ficar linda com um vestido todo verde e eu disse que não ia casar de verde e sim de branco, começamos a discutir a cor do vestido (De branco, Gina? As virgens e puras se casam de branco! E o que tem demais? Bom, pela sua natureza, você deveria casar de vermelho... Ou de preto.) e no final acabamos fazendo amor profundamente, ai como aquele tempo era bom!

Virgínia Weasley esse homem é passado para você! Você irá casar com o Harry Potter e Draco... Quer dizer, Malfoy e toda sua Ordem das Trevas será esquecida completamente.

Eu posso entender 

Mas não quero compreender 

A razão desta situação 

Mas não posso seguir 

Depedendo do seu calor 

O amor acabou 

A paixão terminou 

Tua lembrança não faz bem 

Mas no dia de hoje Sua voz se calou

Nota da autora: Nossa como foi difícil escrever esse cap.. não estava com tempo nenhum para parar e escrever + ai está ele .Para falar a verdade eu acho que esse é o penúltimo capitulo + como eu acho que o cap . final vai ser muito grande devo dividir em dois. Ah queria dar um aviso ,ja que eu quase não estou recebendo comentários e estou ficando muito triste ,por isso não vou postar o final enquanto pelo menos eu não tiver 10 comentários. Então se quiserem final comentem .   
Ps1: Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram nesse ultimo cap. no final da fic vou fazer um grande agradecimento a todos. BYE Ps2:A Musica do capitulo é "Cuando el amor se acaba" do grupo RBD.Versão Brasil. Mudei a ordem da musica para da + sentido .

Beta Reader: SM Starkiller

Notas da Beta: Eu estou indignada, entrei na fic só pra ser chamada de biscate e piranha! Bom, mas acho melhor vcs providenciarem os 10 comentários ou , pq ela tá decidida a ñ postar se ñ tiver... Já pensou essa fic sem final!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo final. Parte I - O CASAMENTO 

Olho para o espelho na minha frente. Vejo uma garota ruiva e me impressiono com ela.  
Às vezes, eu penso que a conheço e às vezes eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-la. Porque a garota em meu espelho, está chorando toda noite e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Quando ela olha de volta pra mim, o meu coração facilmente se parte. Há uma história em seus olhos, uma história que ela deverá esquecer, assim nunca mais irá chorar em qualquer noite.  
Agora ela está com um lindo vestido de noiva e tenta se convencer que tudo isso que ela está fazendo é certo, que não há mais nada a fazer. Então, nessa hora eu me lembro que essa garota no espelho sou eu. Dou um sorriso, mas meus olhos me denunciam... Eu estou vazia... Por Merlim, o que falta? O que há comigo? Estou me sentindo tão... Tão cansada...

-Gina, querida, já está na hora.

-Ok, mãe. Já estou indo.

-Não demore mais, já estamos atrasadas uma hora.

-Tá bom, já estou indo.

Eu dou mais uma olhada no espelho, dou as costas para ele e vou em direção ao meu casamento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAY GOODBYE 

Diga adeus 

NOT KNOWING WHEN 

Sem saber quando 

THE TRUTH IN MY WHOLE LIFE BEGAN 

A verdade em minha vida começará 

SAY GOODBYE 

Diga adeus 

NOT KNOWING HOW TO CRY 

saber como chorar 

YOU TAUGHT ME THAT 

Você me ensinou isso 

Eu olho ao meu redor e vejo todos meus amigos e amigos do Harry que ainda estavam vivos esperando por mim. Olho para o final daquele caminho coberto de flores e vejo Harry sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo a minha espera. Se ele soubesse... Então, começo a andar, acho que era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer naquele momento, sem me importa pra aonde eu estava indo...

INSIDE I WAS A CHILD 

No fundo, eu era uma criança 

COULD NOT MEND A BROKEN WING 

Que não podia consertar uma asa quebrada 

OUTSIDE I LOOKED FOR A WAY 

Lá fora, eu procurei por um caminho 

TO TEACH MY HEART TO SING 

Pra ensinar meu coração a cantar 

Um passo de cada vez... É assim que tem que ser. Anda Virgínia não tem mais nada o que fazer.

I LEARNED 

Eu aprendi 

TO LET GO 

A deixar ir 

OF THE ILLUSION 

Todas as ilusões 

THAT WE CAN POSSESS 

Que nós poderíamos possuir 

I LEARNED 

Eu aprendi 

TO LET GO 

A deixar 

Então, as lágrimas começam a cair e uma imagem vem a minha cabeça... Daquele que eu sempre amei.

NOW I'LL NEVER BE AFRAID TO CRY 

Não, eu nunca tive medo de chorar 

I FINALLY HAVE THE REASON 

Só agora finalmente encontrei a razão disso 

I'LL REMEMBER 

Eu lembrarei 

Por que tudo tem que terminar assim? Eu com ele e você com a outra. Aceite Virginia a vida é assim. Mais alguns passos.

I TRAVEL IN STILLNESS 

Eu viajei no silêncio 

I'LL REMEMBER 

E eu lembrarei 

HAPPINESS 

Felicidade 

I'LL REMEMBER 

Eu lembrarei 

Pois é, eu fiz tudo pra você gostar, fui mulher vulgar, meia-bruxa, meio-fera e até maquiavélica, para tudo acabar... assim ,simplesmente assim.4 passos a diante

AND I'LL REMEMBER 

E eu me lembrarei 

THE LOVE THAT YOU GAVE ME 

Do amor que você me deu 

NOW THAT I'M STANDING ON MY OWN 

Agora que eu estou por conta própria 

I'LL REMEMBER 

Eu me lembrarei 

THE WAY THAT YOU CHANGED ME 

Do jeito que você me salvou 

I'LL REMEMBER 

Eu me lembrarei... 

Mas, que pena eu ter meu caminho, como um rio que corre sem misturar-se, como uma nuvem que passa sozinha e como uma estrada que segue sem bifurcar-se. Mais alguns passos e aqui estou eu na frente do meu destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aviso: Isto não está no diário de Gina é uma parte bônus, a qual mostra o que Draco está fazendo algumas horas antes do casamento de Gina).

-Ai, Draco, você me deixa louca sabia? - Paula Starkiller dizia entre um botão e outro que ela arrancava com a boca da camisa de Draco.

-É claro, isso acontece com todas. - debochou ele.

Paula deu um sorrisinho e continuou:

-Eu sempre soube que no final você ficaria comigo, aquela ruivinha não era palio para mim. - disse ela, desviando da camisa dele e indo em direção à boca e dando-lhe um longo beijo.

Draco trocou de posição com ela e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

-Ainda bem que você nunca mais vai precisar ver aquela lá aqui de novo. - disse ela acariciando os cabelos dele.

-Como assim? - disse ele parando, subitamente, o que estava fazendo.

-Claro, amorzinho, hoje ela casa com o Potter e como ela nunca mais voltou aqui, com certeza deve ter passado para o lado de lá. - Paula disse, tentando dar outro beijo em Draco.

Draco se levantou de cima dela e abriu o armário.

-O que foi amorzinho? Vamos, continuar vem!

-Star, vá chamar os Comensais da Morte agora para mim.

-Mas amorzinho...

-Agora, Starkiller! Isso é uma ordem! - falou Draco colocando a veste de Comensal.

-Sim, senhor. - falou ela, levantando da cama e saindo só de roupa de baixo pelo corredor.

Draco saiu pelo corredor ainda em tempo de ouvir o próprio pai falando para a sua amante:

- Nossa! Não quer me visitar mais tarde no meu quarto, não?

- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY! - Paula disse e sussurando para si mesma - Essa raça não presta...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estamos aqui para celebrar o casamento de Harry James Potter e Virginia Molly Weasley. Se alguém é contra a essa celebração fale agora ou cale-se para sempre... - um silêncio pairou - Já que não há contras, vamos continuar a cerimônia. Virginia Molly Weasley, você aceita casar com Harry James Potter na paz e nas trevas, nos dias felizes e de guerra até que a morte os separe?

Eu olhei para Harry, sorri...

-Acei...

-Desculpa, interromper essa linda cerimônia, mas temos uma guerra para terminar, Potter. - diz um Comensal mascarado.

-Todos olharam ao redor e o lugar estava cercado de Comensais da Morte.

-Como ousa interromper o meu casamento, Malfoy?

-Virgínia, como você sabe que é o Malfoy?

Eu ignoro o Harry.

-Minha cara, Virgínia, tire essa máscara logo estamos aqui graças ao seu plano se lembra?

-Como ousa falar com minha esposa, assim com tanta intimidade?

-Hahaha... Intimidade, Potter? Você não sabe o que é intimidade. Anda, Gina tire a máscara!

- PERAÍ! Com quem vai se casar, mocinha? Com o loiro mal ou moreno tonto? - perguntou o padre antes de ser antingido por um Avada.

Também ignorei o padre.

-Com que razão, Malfoy? Para eu apanhar de novo, é?

-Gina, foi ele que te surrou? - Harry pergunta sem entender nada.

-Cale a boca, Potter. Virgínia, não vamos voltar a esse assunto .Sou sim um cara ruim, odiado por todos, menos por uma pessoa que você sabe muito bem quem é, então pare com essa história de garota boa e fale logo a verdade.

-Gina, do que ele está falando? - Harry continuava a perguntar, no meio do caos que se formava no casamento que tinha virado uma guerra, e no centro lá parado sem lutar só restava eu, Harry e Draco.

-Calado, Harry. Draco, eu sei que você é ruim, e é por isso que essa única pessoa que você diz te amar, te deixou. Mas se você quer essa pessoa de volta, me responde só uma coisa.

-Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui!

-CALADO, POTTER! - dissemos juntos.

-Sim, eu repondo tudo o que você quiser.

-Você largaria tudo, o dinheiro, o poder e a fama entre os Comensais só para viver um grande amor?

-Por Merlim! O que está havendo?

-Cruccio! - disse Draco com a varinha apontada para Harry.

-Ai, como você tem coragem de tentar casar com um cara tão chato?

-Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Malfoy.

-Tá, tudo bem, não sei se largaria tudo. Mas você largaria tudo isso por um amor?

-É claro!

-Por Merlim, Gina deixa de ser mentirosa! Você não largaria tudo.

-Ah, quer saber? Não torra a paciência, Draco Malfoy. - disse Gina se esquivando de um dos feitiços que rolavam a solta entre os convidados do casamento e os Comensais.

-Deixa de ser cabeça dura, Gina. Você é tão ruim como eu.

-Não sou não.

-É sim.

-Não sou.

-É sim.

Nós fomos se aproximando mais um do outro.

-Quer saber? Nós nos merecemos.

-É sim, meu amor. Nos merecemos. - disse Draco.

-Vamos embora? - continuou Draco.

-E a guerra?

-Ah, eles que se virem. Só vim aqui por causa de você.

-Ok. Mas antes faz um favor pra mim?

-O que? - Draco levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender nada.

-Tira o Cruccio do Harry.

-Hahaha... Esqueci do idiota. Tá bom. O que você pede que eu não faço?

-Quase tudo, seu ordinário.

-Não começa, cabelo de fogo.

-Anda, vamos tô com pressa.

-Ok. "Finite Incantatem".

Nota da autora: essa é a 1º parte do final, espero tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem. bye.  
Ps1: espero ve muitos comentários ,pq quando não tem eu fico mal pra baixo ai ñ consigo escrever nada,ai acabo atrasando a atualização da fic.  
Ps2: A musica se chama I"ll remember da Madonna .


End file.
